


Eda's Robot, Serkan's Fairy Girl

by originalhybridlover



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edser, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: This is a series of prompts, drabbles, and one-shots for Eda and Serkan.I am American and this is a Turkish show, I apologize for any mistakes there might be due to my lack of knowledge when it comes to this.
Relationships: eda yildiz/serkan bolat
Comments: 67
Kudos: 240





	1. You're Family

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first prompt is short but I hope you still like it.

“I should get going,” Eda started gathering her things sweeping her phone into her purse, and pulling on her jean jacket. 

“Why?” Serkan asked, tugging her purse out of her hands, and wrapping an arm around her waist, tugging her into his body. He sweeps her hair back, his fingers trailing across her jaw. “Stay. We can have dinner together. I’ll cook.” 

Eda tilted her head back enjoying his touch, as she rests her hand over his chest feeling the way his heart pounded a little bit faster against the palm of her hand. 

She secretly loved the way her closeness could increase his heart rate and raise his pulse. 

“You have dinner with your parents tonight.” Eda reminded. 

“Right, you can still go with me” Serkan leaned forward pressing a kiss against her cheek, then lower, his lips brushing her jawline as he moved to her neck. 

He had just pressed his lips against her pulse point when she told him. “Your mother made it quite clear earlier that it was a family dinner and I’m not family.” 

Serkan frowned, pulling back to stare at her with a confused look. “What are you talking about? Of course, you’re family.”

“I’m not. Not really. Not to your mother.” Eda said. She looked away from Serkan. 

In truth, it hadn’t bothered her that Aydan didn’t like her when she and Serkan were only pretending to be engaged but now that things were real and had been for a while it was different.

But it seemed like Aydan’s feelings toward her still had not changed. In Aydan’s eyes, she was unfit to be a part of their family. In Aydan’s eyes, her son could do much better than a flower girl. 

“You are to me,” Serkan interjected strongly, he cupped her face in his hands. “Eda, we’re building something here. You, Serius, me, we are a family. My family. I don’t care if no one else agrees.” 

Warmth spread across Eda’s chest at his sweet words, her heart fluttering. Even though his words were exactly what she wanted to hear, it wasn’t that simple. 

“Serkan, we’re not just talking about anyone. We’re talking about your mother. She's your family, too. 

“I know that,” His thrumb brush across her cheekbone. “And my mother should know that she does not get a say in who I love. Who I build my life with. In time she will come to be happy for me, for us. One day she is going to realize how amazing you are.”

“How can you be so sure?” Eda murmured. 

“You're like the powerful ocean tide coming in, sweeping everything up in your path and taking it with you. I don’t believe there is a soul that won’t come to love you. Like I love you.” 

Eda smiled, taking his hands from her face and wrapped them around her waist, pressing her body against his. “My sweet romantic robot.”

Serkan laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

Eda surrender to his mouth moving against hers. 

When he broke their kiss she chased his lips with her own. 

“Come to dinner with me? Until my mother comes around you can have your fun by driving her crazy.” he smiled something wicked with the suggestion. 

Eda smiled. “Okay, I’ll come to dinner.”

“Good,” Serkan brought his lips to her cheek. “I plan on us building a life together and I know you are more than capable of handling my mother and anything she throws your way.” 

Eda grinned, turning her head and captured his lips into a heated kiss, his arms tightened around her, crushing her to his chest in the best way. 

He was right. She could handle anything but she was glad she wouldn’t have to do it alone. 

She had Serkan and that was more than enough. 


	2. You're Family - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serkan and Eda have dinner with Aydan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation of the last prompt. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes grammar or otherwise.

Aydan looked up at the sound of approaching steps, her first reaction was to greet her son with a welcoming smile but faltered, her smile dimming as Eda walked beside him in her simple clothing a black tank top and white cut-off shorts paired with a jean jacket, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. 

The girl's fashion was too lacking in her opinion. 

“Eda,” Aydan forced a smile. “I believe I made it quite clear that dinner is a family affair.”

“Then there is no reason Eda shouldn’t join us tonight,” Serkan interjected. “She’s with me. I think that makes her family enough.” 

Aydan looked at her son not liking the way he looked at her as if he was daring her to argue with him. “Of course.”

Eda reached out and deliberately took Serkan’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and raising their hands, pressing a kiss to the engagement ring Serkan still wore. 

Aydan’s eyes narrowed on their hands and forced herself not to react. 

“Thank you for having me.” Eda smiled sweetly. “Now that we will be seeing more of each other without any false pretenses I think it's an excellent time for us to get to know each other better. The way Mother-in-Law and Daughter-in-Law should.”

“Seyfi!” Aydan calls out loudly, forcing her smile to stay in place. 

Seyfi appeared at her side. 

“I need something to drink. Now.” Aydan all but ordered. 

Seyfi nodded and was gone, he was back by the time Serkan and Eda took their seats. Serkan moving his chair closer to Eda’s. 

“Eda, it is so good to see you,” Seyfi greeted while pouring Aydan a glass of wine.

“It’s good to see you, too.” Eda smiled at him. 

“You will be seeing much more of Eda,” Serkan held Eda’s hand atop the table in his mother’s view.

Aydan lifted her glass to her lips taking a large drink but she nearly spat it out when she saw the fake engagement ring glinting on Eda’s finger. “Why do you wear the facetious engagement ring?!” She demanded. “The contract is over is it not? There is no need to carry on the charade of a future wedding.”

Eda looked at Serkan, wondering if he wanted to be the one to tell his mother. 

Serkan lifted their clasped hands and pressed his lips against Eda’s inner wrist before addressing his mother who was glowering at the show of affection. “Contract is over but we are engaged to be married. For real this time.”

Seyfi listened with rapt attention, fighting back a smile.

Aydan burst out laughing. “You are funny, Serkan. I see Eda’s strange humor is rubbing off on you.” 

Serkan looked at his mother straight-faced. “I am serious, mom. This is not a joke. Eda and I love each other. We are to be married.”

“Have you lost your mind, Serkan?!” Aydan demanded. “You have only been dating for a few months. This is too soon. Too fast.” 

“It’s not. Not for me.” Serkan shook his head. “I’ve wasted so much time already with my games and I am done playing them.” He turned and looked at Eda who smiled back at him. “I’m not gonna waste another moment.” 

Eda smiled reaching her hand up to cup his jaw, uncaring that his mother was watching him. “You make me very happy, Serkan Bolat.” 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a brief kiss. 

Aydan gasped at the display, exclaiming to herself. 

Serkan pulled back smiling at Eda, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip. “So addictive,” he murmured. 

Eda blushed, her blood running hot at his words and his kiss. 

He pressed another quick kiss to her lips before turning to his mother. “Furthermore, when Eda leaves for Italy, I will be accompanying her.”

Seyfi gasped a smile beaming on his face as he handed Aydan a glass of wine. 

Aydan down the glass instantly and held the glass at for Seyfi to refill it. Seyfi did and took a seat next to Aydan, beaming at Serkan and Eda at the news of Eda and Serkan taking the trip to Italy together.

“What do you mean, you are going to Italy? What business do you have there?” Aydan demanded. “Can’t you wait here for her return?” 

“Eda being there is the only reason I need. I am not going to spend months away from Eda, nor do I want to,” Serkan stated. “I bought a house where Eda and I will live in Italy. I will be opening an office in Italy and I already have many resumes coming in.”

“What about your office here?” Aydan protested. “And the holding? You have responsibilities Serkan, you can’t just uproot your life for a flower girl.” 

“Enough, Eda is more than a flower girl and it is about time you treat her with the respect she deserves mother,” Serkan said, his temper getting the best of him. He hated whenever anyone disrespected Eda.

“It’s okay.” Eda squeezed his hand before pulling it out of his. 

“No, it is not and I won’t permit anyone to treat you so disrespectfully.” Serkan leveled his mother with a look. “I want you to treat her with the same respect you would want to be treated with.” 

“Serkan,” Eda reached out and placed her hand on his leg. “I appreciate you standing up for me but I am more than capable of speaking for myself.” 

Eda turned to Aydan. “I know you think I’m going to ruin Serkan’s life because you don’t think I’m not fit to be with him. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. I make Serkan’s life better. When I met him he was obsessed with his work, he didn’t smile and he was stress all the time and now he’s happy, he’s passionate about what he does. He smiles, he really smiles and laughs and he knows how to relax more. Can you honestly tell me you can’t support a relationship that is good for not only your son’s health but makes him truly happy?”

Aydan wasn’t sure she ever heard Eda speak so passionately before and the light in her eyes when she spoke of her son, shined like a star. Aydan wasn’t so set in her ways that she couldn’t see the truth in Eda’s words. 

She saw the changes in Serkan, he was happy in a way she has never seen before and she can see it was good for him. Ultimately, what she wanted most for her son was for him to be happy. 

“Serkan, is this what you really want?” Aydan asked her son. 

“It is. I can’t imagine life without her and I need you to accept that.” Serkan said, wrapping his arm around Eda and tugging her into his side. 

Eda snuggled into his side, her hand landing on his torso, fisting in his shirt. 

Aydan downed her second glass of wine and breathed out slowly. “Okay, I suppose I should make an effort to give this a chance.” She looked at Eda. “To get to know you.”

“I don’t expect you to start to like me overnight,” Eda said. “I do expect you to respect my and Serkan’s relationship because I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You’re going to Italy.” Aydan reminded. 

“I meant, I won’t be leaving Serkan. As much as Serkan can’t live without me the same is true for me. Serkan makes me happier than I ever been and I have no plans of ever letting that go.” Eda looked up at Serkan her eyes shining with love. “He’s my partner.”

Serkan smiled, ducking his head to press a kiss to her cheek. 

“How long will you be in Italy? Are you going to marry while there? Will you be coming back?” Aydan asked a wave of sadness hit her. She felt like she was losing her son. 

“We will be there for the duration of Eda’s last year of University and then we will be returning home and we will decide then if we will live here, or buy a new house to symbolize the start of our lives together,” Serkan answered.

Aydan did not fail to notice that he did not say where they would be married. “Can I expect to see your union on the news?” 

“Of course not,” Eda leaned forward, looking at Aydan reassuringly. “When Serkan and I marry, I want our families to be there. We will not marry before returning home from Italy.” 

“Good,” Aydan was relieved. “Then if both of you are sure of your decision and your love, I would like to help plan the wedding and I would like it if you would have it here. I want to attend my son’s wedding.” 

Serkan reached across the table, covering his mother’s hand. “I wouldn’t have any other way.”

Aydan smiled, turning her hand in his and squeezing it and she reached across and took a hold of Eda’s hand. “If we are to be family I should start calling you by your name, then, Eda Yildiz.”

Eda laughed, her eyes shining with kindness. “That would be a nice change.”

Seyfi beamed widely, his hand coming to rest on his chest. "This is the best news I've heard."

Eda smiled at him in appreciation. 

Serkan smiled, glad his mother was trying. It meant more to him than she knew. He released his mother's hand, settling back in his seat, tugging Eda into him once again and pressing a kiss into her neck, breathing her in. 

Eda snuggled into Serkan, her hand resting over his chest, feeling every thump of his heart against her palm. 

Hopefully, the building of their family and life will be smooth sailing from here on out but even if it’s not Serkan and Eda were ready to fight to keep what they have together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Don't Let Your Star Die Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serkan gets a call that changes everything. 
> 
> [Prompt: Hurt/sick Eda]
> 
> Post break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I first started writing this right after the break-up, so some things are different from canon. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

Serkan tried to focus on his work, he tried to draw, to sketch a landscape design but it was like every attempt was half-ass at best and he ended up ripping it and throwing it away. 

It was like his talent and skills were suddenly gone. He pushed up from the work table, and walked outside leaning his arms on the banister, he looked up at the night sky, filled with stars. 

It never failed to make him think of Eda, and just like a star that disappeared from the sky so did she from his life. 

He wondered what she was doing, right now. 

Was she getting dinner with her aunt? Was she talking with the girls on the terrace?

Was she by some chance staring up at the same night sky, looking at the stars thinking of him?

He doubted it. She hated him now. She probably didn’t spare him a second thought unless she had to. 

They weren’t together and that was on him. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth and instead ended things, hoping it would save her from pain in the long run.

It hurt. It hurt so damn much to let her go. To let go of the plans and dreams he had for their future and now he was alone. He was miserable. Every day was a test of his strength and his love to do what’s best for Eda. 

He dreamed of telling her the truth. He dreamed of her being understanding and forgiving him. 

He dreamed of them running away together where no one can find them. 

Serkan dreamed of marrying Eda, waking up in the morning to her dark eyes full of life and her beautiful smile. He dreamed of holding her in his arms with her being heavy with his child. Their child. He dreamed of what their lives could be. 

However, fate was too cruel and instead had thrown impossible circumstances of the past at them that ruined any chance they had at a future together. 

There wasn’t much more fate could do to him at this point.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see, Melo was calling him. 

He frowned. Why would Melek be calling him? He answered it. “Hello?” 

Melo's heavily breathing came over the line. “ _Serkan_?”

Serkan tensed, Melek never called him by his name, it was always brother in law and he could hear her crying. “Melek, what is wrong?”

“ _There’s been an acc-accident._ ” She said through her tears. 

Serkan’s heart pounded in his chest, a feeling of trepidation spreading through him, hoping she wouldn’t say the name he thought she was going to say. 

“ _Eda, she_ -” Melo choked on her tears, her voice breaking. 

“Eda? What about Eda, Melek?!” Serkan asked sharply, every muscle tensing with the need to protect himself.

Melo let out a sob, her voice a strangled noise. 

“Melek!” Serkan snapped. “What happened to Eda!? Was she in an accident?!”

“ _Yes,_ ” Melo cried. “ _Serkan, it’s not good_.”

Serkan's phone crashed to the floor as pain tore through his chest that had him choking on his next breath. His legs gave out from beneath him, he hit the ground, his knees slamming on impact but he couldn’t feel it, all he could see was Eda. 

Every good memory he shared with her, all he could feel was what it was like to feel her lips against his, her scent surrounding him, the feel of her soft cheek, the light in her eyes when she smiled at him.

Eda was all he could see.

Worse he could remember the last words she spoke to him. 

_I hate you, Serkan Bolat._

With a jolt, he got back to his feet. He could not let that be the last words spoken between them. 

He rushed to his car, not stopping to pick up his phone from the ground. He was speeding down the road, not giving his mind the time to think the worse. 

She had to be at the hospital getting the care she needs. She had to be okay nothing other than that was an option. 

He pulled up to the hospital in record time, he barely even parked his car before he was, jumping from his car and running for the emergency doors. 

He burst in, not stopping as he headed straight for the reception desk, slamming his hands down on the counter. 

The woman working at the reception desk looked startled. 

“Eda Yildiz, where is she?!” his voice was rough, his desperation barely contained. 

“Are you family, sir?” the woman asked, cautiously. 

“I’m her fiance,” he declared without hesitation. 

“No, you are not.” A voice said from behind him. 

Serkan spun on his feet, turning to see Ayfer glaring at him just a few feet away. His eyes darted around the room and he saw Fifi, Ceren, Milo, and even Erdem, nearby watching warily. 

“You have some nerve showing up here after what you did!” Ayfer accused. 

“What I did?” Serkan repeated, taking a step toward her. 

“Yes, what you did!” Ayfer snapped. “You hurt Eda! Played with her heart! Toyed with her and discarded her when she no longer provided you with entertainment! Was any of it ever real or was everything just a game to you!?” 

“Stop,” Serkan said lowly, jaw clenched. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I think I do and I want you to leave,” Ayfer said. 

“No, I won’t leave,” Serkan argued. 

“I will tell the authorities you are not to be in contact with Eda.” Ayfer threatened. “Leave before I have you escorted out.” 

“Then do it because I won’t do it otherwise,” Serkan warned. 

“This is not necessary,” Melo stepped forward. “Serkan has a right to be here. He cared about Eda.”

“He only cares about himself,” Ayfer accused.

Before Serkan could formulate a response, Efe stepped out from the emergency doors, his hand was bandaged, and a bandaid on his temple. 

“What is he doing here?” Serkan demanded. 

Ceren stepped forward. “He was in the car with Eda.”

“Tell us what happened,” Fifi said, eyes hard on Efe. 

Efe looked carefully at Serkan before focusing back on Afyer and the girls. “We were in the car and we were talking about work and we got into a disagreement, the next thing I know Eda’s asleep at the wheel and we’re driving through a red light and a car slammed into us. Eda took the brunt of the hit, she-”

Serkan’s fist slammed into Efe’s face and the other man stumbled back with the blow, stunned. 

Serkan’s anger surged to the surface with every word spoken until his vision narrowed down and all he saw was red. 

He grabbed Efe by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the wall and pressed his forearm against Efe’s throat. 

Efe shoved at him but Serkan’s anger made him stronger, as used his weight and the power in his arms to keep Efe exactly where he wanted him. At his mercy, gasping for air. “This is your fault.” 

“Serkan, stop!” Melo moved forward along with Fifi, attempting to pull him off. 

Serkan shrugged them off, he slammed Efe again against the wall, making the back of his head take the brunt of the blow before releasing him. 

Serkan put his hands up and stood back as Efe groaned, attempting to stand up straight. 

“Leave,” Serkan ordered. 

“Stop, just stop,” Ayfer said. “You don’t get to come here and control everything. You need to leave. Now.” 

“I won’t.” Serkan squared his jaw. “As long as Eda is here, I’m not going nowhere.”

Ayfer glared. “Why do you care?”

“I love her,” Serkan said. “I ended things for a reason I can’t say but I have never stopped loving her. I need to see her with my own eyes, make sure she is okay or I will go insane.”

“Ayfer,” Ceren said. “Let him stay.”

Ayfer nodded. “I do this not for you but for Eda.” 

Serkan nodded and while the girls and Ayfer found a seat Serkan paced the floor. 

Serkan wasn’t sure how much time had passed but when a doctor stepped out into the waiting room, he was prepared to beg and plead for any news of Eda. 

“Eda Yildiz family?” The doctor in the long white coat asked, a clipboard in his hand. 

Serkan reached him before anyone else. “We are Eda’s family.” 

Ayfer not wanting to argue further when there was news of her niece said nothing to contradict his claim. 

“I'm am Dr. Demir. Eda is out of surgery. She lost a lot of blood. I’m afraid, we lost her for a few seconds.”

Serkan’s heart stopped in his chest, his knees felt weak. Melo pressed against his back keeping him upright. 

“We were able to get her back, she has a dislocated shoulder, collapsed lung, broken ribs, a large cut into her ribcage and a head wound, there was some bleeding on her brain but we were able to relieve the pressure. She is resting now in recovery. The rest will be up to her. We have done everything we can for her.” Dr. Demir concluded. 

“I want to see her!” Serkan’s words were not a request but a command. 

“No more visitors than two at a time.” Dr. Demir advised. 

“I will go,” Serkan said.

“I will be the first to see her,” Ayfer said, glowering at Serkan. “Alone.” 

Serkan wanted nothing more than to argue with her but this was Eda’s aunt. He forced the harsh words on the tip of his tongue down and followed behind Dr. Demir and Ayfer.

They were led down a series of halls, stopping in front of a room. 

“Here we are,” Dr. Demir said and offered a sympathetic smile before departing. 

Serkan reached for the doorknob but Ayfer stopped him. “You wait.”

“He said she could have two visitors at a time,” he argued. 

“And I said I wanted to see my niece alone. If I had my way you would not be here at all.” Ayfer scowled. 

“Then get used to not having your way,” Serkan warned. “Cause I am not going anywhere.” 

Ayfer turned her back to him and pushed her way into Eda’s room, closing the door on Serkan. 

Serkan paced in front of the door barely fighting down the urge to burst into the room despite Ayfer. 

It felt like hours, days even before Ayfer stepped out of the room and Serkan was ready to snap at her for taking so long, for keeping him away from Eda when all he wanted was to be at her side but the way she looked stopped him. 

Her shoulders were dropped in defeat, her eyes shining with fresh tears, her skin pale. 

“Ayfer?” 

“I knew it was bad but I have never seen her in such a state.” Ayfer's voice cracked with emotion. 

Serkan thought of what Eda would want and stepped forward, gathering Ayfer in his arms, hoping to console her. 

Ayfer to his surprise clung to him, her shoulders shaking as she cried. 

“She’s gonna be okay. Eda’s strong.” Serkan ran his hand up and down her back. 

Ayfer pulled back, wiping at her eyes. “Don’t hurt her further, Serkan Bolat.”

“I only want to be there for her,” Serkan reassured. 

Ayfer nodded slowly. “I’ll ask girls to come back later.” 

Serkan nodded. “I will go and see, Eda.” he nodded at her and walked around her, entering Eda’s room. 

Only when the door was shut behind him did he looked up his eyes landed on, Eda.

His breath caught in his throat. She always looked so perfect, so beautiful and she still was only her skin was pale, her head wrapped in a bandage, and she was hooked up to all these wires. 

It frightened him. He had never seen her looking so weak, so devoid of life.

He stumbled forward and gripped the rails on her bed. “Eda.” 

He wanted to see her eyes open, watch as her lips lifted into a slow smile, to see her eyes shine back at him with happiness. 

“Eda,” Serkan reached his hand out, the tips of his fingers, grazing the soft skin of her cheek. “Eda, please, you have to fight. I need you to be the strong woman I know you to be. The woman who burst into my life and set fire to my world, who made me feel again. Feel alive. I need you to be the woman I fell in love with. Be stubborn, fight, survive this, and become stronger for it.” 

Serkan cupped her cheek and a shiver racked through him. He looked toward the ceiling, blinking back tears as he tried to swallow his emotions down. 

He had to be strong and resilient. He could not fall apart. Not now. Eda needed him. And he was not going to be break when she needed him more than ever. 

“Eda,” he reached for her hand lifting it to his lips and holding it there. “I don’t know if you can hear me but I need you to wake up. Even if it's to tell me how much you hate me. I can take it. What I can’t handle is you not making it through this. Don't let your star die out.”

A tear slid down his cheek and he held her hand tighter in his own. “I need to tell you the truth. I need to let you decide where we go from here but more than anything I need you to know that there is nothing more important to me than you.”

Serkan reached in his pocket and pulled out the beautiful flower engagement ring. “I want you to have this.” he slipped the ring on her finger slowly. “No matter what happens it yours always. Like I am.” 

Serkan gently placed her hand back on the bed and leaned forward brushing a kiss against her cheek. “I’ll be here waiting for you, Eda Yildiz.” 

* * *

Serkan refused to leave and had gotten the hospital staff to allow him to stay, he stayed by Eda’s side, resting in the chair, gripping Eda’s hand in his own. 

He drifted off in the night, watching her breathe and listening to the sound of her heartbeat. Knowing she was right there in reach was the only thing that allowed him to get any rest. 

However, his rest didn’t last. The abrupt sound of Eda’s heart monitor flattening and a warning code being called out had him jolting up. 

“Eda!” he leaned over her and check her pulse, fear took hold when he couldn’t find it. “Eda! Eda!”

A doctor burst into the room, two nurses behind him. “Mr. Bolat, you must leave the room.” 

Serkan shook his head no. “I won’t leave.”

“I can’t have any distractions!” the doctor said as he started to attempt to revive Eda.

“No!” Serkan fought as an orderly appeared. Serkan shoved him and he was knocked into the wall. 

A security guard appeared, following the orders, he was given to remove Serkan from the room. 

Serkan fought every step of the way. Refusing to be removed even resorting to violence. The hospital staff had no choice but to sedate him. 

Everything went black for Serkan as he lost consciousness, Eda’s name a prayer on his tongue. 

When Serkan woke again, he was disoriented. He looked around the strange white room and realized he was in a hospital, and with that knowledge came the memory of Eda’s heart stopping, losing her to a place she could not return. 

He clambered from the bed, the beat of his heart slamming against his ribcage. “Eda!”

Serkan left the room quickly, looking around he broke out into a run, finding his way through the hospital hallways, he didn’t care that people stared and pointed and called out to him. 

He didn’t care if he scared anyone.

He made a few wrong turns but somehow he found his way back to Eda’s room. 

He burst in and the sight that greeted him had him falling back against the door. His breaths coming quickly as an empty pit formed in his stomach, his veins icing over. 

Eda was gone. The room was empty. That could only mean one thing. 

“Brother-in-Law!”

His head snapped up to see Melo coming toward him, concern lining her face. 

“Eda,” he said, his voice breaking. “She’s gone.” 

“No, no, no, she’s okay.” Melo put her hand on his arm reassuringly. “She was moved upstairs to a private room. Leyla arranged it for you. I was staying with you until you woke up to take you there. I only left the room for a moment and when I came back you were gone.”

“She’s alive?” Serkan asked with a desperation that had tears welling in Melo’s eyes. 

“Come. I’ll take you to her.” She tugged on his arm. 

Serkan allowed it, following her without hesitation in minutes, they were riding the elevator to a higher floor and after walking down a few corridors Melo was pushing a room door open. 

Serkan stepped in, his breath hitching at the sight of Eda, he didn’t even see Ayfer, Fifi, or Ceren. 

He stumbled forward, moving to her bedside, his hand caressed her cheek. The warmth of her skin sinking into his, his hand moved further down, checking her pulse, he could hear the heart monitor but he needed to feel it beneath his touch.

A relieved sob tore from him that he could not hold back. He sunk to the floor, his knees hitting the hospital floor. 

A quiet gasped left Ayfer and watching Serkan she was faced with the very real notion that whatever ended things between Eda and Serkan it was not for lack of love on his part. 

The proud man before her was shattering before her very eyes. 

She placed her hand on his shoulder and felt him shaking as he cried. She squeezed it in an attempt to comfort before ushering the girls out, allowing Serkan to be alone with Eda and his emotions, allowing him to gather himself without an audience. 

Serkan pressed his forehead to Eda’s hand, as he felt tears streak down his cheek. “Eda, Eda, please, don’t leave without me. I am begging you.”

His shoulders shook harder when her hand was unmoving in his grasp and not hearing her voice responding back to him.

He could not lose her. He would not survive it. 

* * *

Eda’s eyes fluttered open slowly, sunlight streamed into the room. 

She let out a groan. Her head was killing her. She looked around the room. It was large and spacious, she could see an ocean view outside the glass window but the smell was an unmistakable clinical smell of a hospital. 

She tried to shift but couldn’t. There was a weight resting on her hip. Her eyes flitted down and she saw Serkan resting. He didn’t look good, more stubble than she was used to covered his face, his hair was wild and there was a paleness to his pallor. 

The beeping of the monitor increased with her heart as confusion took hold. 

Why was Serkan here? Things between them were over. He made sure of that when he ended things between them. 

What happened to her? The last thing she remembered was Efe driving her home. 

Instinctively her hand reached out to him with the arm that wasn’t throbbing with pain, her fingers trailing over his face. 

Serkan woke up to the sensation of fingers combing through his hair. His eyes settled on Eda and his heart stopped in his chest for just a moment before accelerating at a faster rate. She was awake and staring back at him. 

He caught her hand as she started to pull away. “Eda.”

Eda was surprised by the sound of his voice. It was like he was choked with emotion. “What’s going on? Why are you here?”

“You were in a car accident,” Serkan stood so he could get closer to her. 

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here?” Eda said, she tried to sit up more but it was too painful. 

Serkan was there instantly, gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up. “Are you comfortable now?”

Eda nodded in answer to his question. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“You were hurt. You almost died.” Serkan told her. How could he be anywhere else other than exactly by her side? 

“What does it matter to you now?” Eda asked, she could not have Serkan at her bedside, looking at her like she was everything he wants. Her heart can’t take it. 

“It matters to me because I love you, Eda,” Serkan said, his voice hardening. “I can’t see anything more happen to you.” 

“Love?” Eda glared, getting worked up. “You don’t love me. You love your work. I was nothing but a distraction.” 

“Stop.” Serkan shook his head. “You don’t understand.” 

“Then explain it to me because I remember you ending things because I was an inconvenience. If you ever loved me you would have never seen me this way.” 

“I lied!” Serkan snapped. 

Eda's eyes widened. “What?"

“I lied,” Serkan said, tone softening. “I found out something and I knew it would hurt you and I wanted to protect you from the pain. I thought if you just hated me it would be better this way. Easier.” 

“You broke my heart to protect me?” Eda's eyes flashed with anger. “That is so stupid Serkan. I don’t need you to protect me.” 

Serkan looked away from her. “I’ll always want to protect you.” 

“Let’s have it then,” Eda demanded. “What was so bad that you had to lie and break my heart?”

Serkan looked away from her and started to step away. 

“Serkan!” her hand snatched his and tugged him back. “If you ever loved me then you will tell me.” 

Serkan looked at the ceiling, he clenched his jaw and looked back at her, steeling himself. “My father is the reason your parents were taken from you when you were just a child.” 

Eda’s hand fell from him. She didn’t know what she was expecting him to say but it wasn’t this. “What? I don’t understand.” 

Serkan blew out a slow breath before telling her everything by the time he was done, Eda was openly crying. “I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to hurt you and I knew I couldn’t be with you. You would only be reminded of the worst day of your life every time you looked at me.” 

Eda sniffled her heart aching as she finally knew the truth. “I don’t know how….I can’t..I…” she couldn’t think.

“I’m sorry, Eda,” Serkan said sincerely. “I am so sorry. If you want me to leave, I will but I need you to know, none of what I felt for you was a lie. I’m so in love with you. It hurts. I understand you can’t be with me but I will always love you in a way that I didn’t know I was capable of.” 

Serkan blinked back tears and stepped back.

“Don’t.” Eda held out her hand for his. “Serkan, stay. I want you to stay.” 

Serkan stepped forward, he was scared to hope but how could he not as he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

“I hate how you handled this,” Eda said. “It hurts to know the truth and it hurts that you decided for me like what I wanted didn’t matter.” 

“What you want always matters. I couldn’t imagine you, holding any amount of affection for me after learning the truth. I didn’t want you to suffer being face with your parents' tragedy every time you look at me.” 

“I don’t see my parents when I look at you, Serkan,” Eda said, with a shake of her head. “I see the robot who broke my heart and my trust.” 

“Tell me I can fix this. If you can see a future with me now after knowing the truth tell me what I can do to fix what I have broken.” Serkan pleaded. “I will do anything that you ask.” 

“First, I want you to apologize for making me think you didn’t love me and for hurting me.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you. The last thing I wanted was to be the reason for your tears. I hate it when you cry, the sight of your smile brings me more joy than you can imagine.”

“And I want you to promise to never lie to me again.” Eda continued. 

“You have my word, I will never lie to you again,” Serkan promised. 

“Okay,” Eda nodded and a smile pulled at her lips. “Then if you wish you may stay with me.” 

“Then I will stay for as long as you allow,” Serkan promised, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek. 

After a long moment, he pulled back reluctantly. “I will go and get the doctor.”

“Wait,” Eda stopped him. “Can you just sit with me a little longer? I want to be alone with you. I..” Eda paused, she hated to admit it but it was the truth. “I missed you.” 

Even when she was furious with him, she had missed him.

Serkan smiled, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. “I can promise you that what I felt being away from you was more than just missing you. I was missing my other half. My love. My heart.”

Serkan's hand cupped her cheek and Eda leaned into his touch. 

Serkan settled onto the edge of her bed, his thumb brushing Eda’s cheek and smiling down at her. 

Eda, his angel was offering him a chance at forgiveness and he was not going to waste it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a second part to this and be forewarned it will have SMUT.


	4. Don't Let Your Star Die Out - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serkan and Eda make up for lost time. Eda confronts Serkan's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the last chapter deserved a second chapter so here we are. This is my longest Edser chapter yet. 
> 
> WARNING: SMUT
> 
> It's not all smut but there is smut. If that's not something you want to read I advise you to skip past it. 
> 
> Also, I started writing this before it was revealed that Serkan moved into one of ArtLife's Apartments.

“Are you sure about this?” Eda asked, worrying her bottom lip as she sits on the edge of her hospital bed. 

Serkan stepped forward and cupped her tilting her head up toward him. “I had to argue with your aunt and the girls but I finally got them to agree. I’m not going to back out now.” 

“But you have work.” Eda protested. “You need to be at the office, I -”

“I need to be wherever you are.” Serkan corrected with a smile. “And you need to be resting and I promise you can do that quite perfectly in my home.”

“Which home?” Eda asked, cause she really could not deal with his parents. 

She had been in the hospital for almost a week and was now being discharged under the condition that she would be cared for at home. However, Eda, would not be able to face Serkan’s parents until she was stronger. Only then could she confront them about her parent’s death. 

“My home away from my parents. I moved out of my place with them.” Serkan told her. 

Eda looked at him in surprise. “Did you move out because of me?” 

“I moved out because I no longer want to see my father.” Serkan brushed her hair back. “I want nothing to do with him anymore.” 

“Serkan, he’s your father, you can’t cut him out of your life.” Eda protested. She didn’t want to defend Alptekin but she didn’t want Serkan to lose his relationship with his father. 

“How can you say that?” Serkan wondered. “Aren’t you angry?” 

“I am but I know what it’s like not to have your parents in your life. I don’t want the same for you.” Eda replied. 

Serkan shook his head. “How can you be so selfless?”

Eda smiled and reached up curling her hand around his neck, tugging her down to his level. She pressed her lips to his softly. 

Serkan pressed closer, cupping her face tenderly, his lips pressing back against hers. 

“Pardon,”

Eda pulled away from Serkan, flushing as her Doctor walked in with her released forms followed by a nurse wheeling in a wheelchair.

“Is the wheelchair necessary?” Eda wondered. “I can walk just fine.” 

“Yes, you should not exert yourself early on.” her doctor answered. “It’s important that you don’t do anything to sabotage your recovery. Furthermore, I would like to go over instructions for home care. Now, this is very important.” 

“She will do exactly as you say.” Serkan took Eda’s hand in his. “I will make sure of it.” 

“Good,” her doctor said, he looked between them. “First, as I said she mustn’t overexert herself.” his eyes flickered between the two of them pointedly. “That means no strenuous activity. Especially with a partner.” 

Eda’s eyes widened, her face heating in embarrassment. 

She looked up at Serkan to see him, awkwardly rubbing at his neck, avoiding eye contact as he said. “Understood.” 

“Furthermore, you need to allow your arm and your ribs time to heal, you need to be careful of your head injury until you are finished healing. I want to see you twice a week for the foreseeable future until I declare you healed.”

“Okay,” Eda nodded. “I can do that.”

“Good. We will be contacting you about your first appointment at the end of the week.” The Doctor smiled and handed Serkan a prescription. “I am prescribing a powerful pain medication and here’s a sample until you can get it filled.” the doctor handed over a small prescription bottle.

Serkan nodded. “I will have it filled immediately.”

“I just need you to sign these discharge papers, Ms. Yildiz and you’re free to go.” The doctor handed her the paper and Eda signed the papers. 

The doctor bidding them goodbye as the nurse and Serkan helped Eda into the wheelchair. 

“I can take it from here,” Serkan said and wheeled Eda out of the room. 

When they reached the elevators Eda closed her eyes. “I really hate this,”

“Don’t worry, we aren’t taking the elevator.” Serkan wheeled her past the Elevators. 

Eda’s eyes opened, her surprise. Evident. “We’re not?”

“No, we are taking the stairs,” Serkan answered as they reached the door to the stairway. He maneuvered the wheelchair so he could push the door open. 

“Serkan, we have to go down 6 floors. How do you intend to get the wheelchair down a flight of stairs with me in it.” Eda asked as the door closed behind them. 

“I don’t.” Serkan moved around her sliding an arm beneath her back and another beneath her legs and lifted her. 

Eda let out a surprised shriek and wrapped her good arm around his shoulder, clinging to the back of his neck. “Serkan!”

“I am going to carry you,” Serkan started down the stairs. 

“I can’t believe how sweet you are,” Eda said with a smile. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t distract me with your beautiful smile.” Serkan shook his head, fighting a smile of his own. “We’ll fall down the stairs and end up back here at the hospital.” 

Eda grinned, tucking her head against his chest. “Okay,”

Serkan held her tighter against him as she curled in his arms. 

When he reached the bottom of the steps he carried her out of the hospital toward his car that was parked in the parking lot.

He set Eda gently down and opened the door for her. 

“Thank you.” Eda eased into the seat and Serkan reached around buckling her in before pulling back and closing the door. 

Serkan rounded the car getting in the driver's seat. 

“Can I smile at you now?” Eda asked, already smiling at him. 

“No,” Serkan reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I will be driving and can’t afford to be distracted.” 

Eda grinned. “Does my smile always distract you?” Eda wondered. 

Serkan's thumb smoothed across her cheek. “You distract me. Everything about you, your smile, your eyes, your beauty, your kindness. Your very presence calls me to attention and you are all I can focus on.” 

Eda smiled wide, her cheeks flushing, she cupped his cheek, her finger scratching through the stubble covering his jaw. “Good. It is the same for me.” 

Serkan leaned forward giving Eda time to pull away. She did the opposite, she closed the remaining distance, pressing her lips to his softly. 

Serkan’s lips moved against hers slowly, savoring the feel of her soft lips. He pulled back slowly, staring up at her. “The things you do to me, Eda Yildiz.”

“The things you make me feel, Serkan Bolat.” Eda bit down on her bottom lip.

Serkan's eyes flickered down to her mouth again and it took all his strength to pull away and focus on pulling out of the parking lot.

“You’re going to kill me one day, do you know that?” Serkan asked as they pull on the road. 

Eda laughed and ducked her head to keep from smiling at him and causing him to be distracted. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Eda felt herself being moved and her eyes opened as Serkan lifted her from her seat, kicking the car door shut. “I can walk.”

“I like carrying you,” Serkan countered. “I’ve missed the feeling of you in my arms."

Eda smiled, laying her head on his shoulder, allowing him to carry her into his home. 

He gently placed her on the couch. “You rest here and I will fix you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry, just sit with me.” Eda held her hand out to him. 

Serkan lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “After you eat,” he insisted. 

Eda pouted up at him. “Just a few minutes.” 

Serkan shook his head. “You know what you do to me when you look at me like that.” 

Eda’s pout slowly transformed into a beautiful smile that had Serkan, giving in and taking a seat beside her. 

Eda tucked herself into his side and Serkan gently brought his arms around her as she leaned against his chest. 

“I want to stay here,” Eda said.

“For how long?” Serkan fingers sifted through the soft strands of Eda’s hair. 

“For the rest of the night.” Eda turned her head, tilting it up to look into his eyes. “You?” 

“I have you in my arms, I don’t ever want to move.” 

Eda beamed at him and tucked her head back into his chest.

A peaceful silence fell over them. Serkan forced himself to pull away ten minutes later. Eda had fallen asleep, he moved carefully, slipping a pillow beneath her head. He grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and tucked her in. 

Eda burrowed deeply into the couch, her hand unconsciously reaching out for him. 

Serkan swept her hair back from her face and forced himself to turn away. 

He moved toward the kitchen intending to fix her something healthy to encourage good healing.

Eda woke up to the smell of delicious Aroma’s filling the hair.

She sat up slowly, disoriented with sleep. “Serkan?”

“I’m right here.” Eda turned to see him setting the table. He walked over and helped her off the couch, taking her by the hand and leading her to the table. 

Eda eased down into the chair, frowning at the bowl of soup in front of her. “You made soup.”

“Yes, it will be good for you and help you get your strength back.” Serkan set a glass of water next to her. 

Eda forced a smile. “I’m sure I will like it.” 

Eda let her smile drop as Serkan walked away. It wasn’t that it didn’t smell good. It was just that she did not want to eat soup. She was tired of eating healthy, she had enough of that at the hospital. Was it too much to ask for something with sugar or something fried? 

Still, this had to be a step up from hospital soup. That had to count for something. 

Eda had just talked herself up into eating the bowl of soup when Serkan placed a covered platter on the table. “Once you eat your soup you may have some of this.” 

“What is it?” Eda reached for the lid. “Did you make a dessert?” 

“No, no dessert.” Serkan caught her hand. “You eat first and then you will discover what it is.” 

“Okay,” Eda smiled, picking up her fork. “I will eat.”

Serkan took his seat next to her, preparing to eat his own meal. He frowned, glancing at her injured arm. 

“What is it?” Eda asked, noticing the change. 

“If you weren’t injured I would hold your hand while we eat,” Serkan said.

“How sweet you are,” Eda said, scooping up a spoonful and taking the first bite. 

Serkan ducked his head, smiling, he looked back at her, his eyes shining with love and adoration.

Eda ate the food he prepared. It was good but she was interested in what was on the silver platter. 

She quickly finished her food, Serkan laughing at her haste all to get to what was hidden beneath the covered platter. 

“Now what is beneath the platter?” Eda asked.

Serkan removed her plate and placed the platter in front of her, he grabbed the lid. “Are you ready?” 

Eda nodded quickly.

Serkan's eyes never left hers as he lifted the cover, setting it aside. He was delighted in the way Eda’s smile brightened so much her eyes shined.

“You actually made me some french fries?” Eda asked, turning that bright smile on him. “I didn’t know you knew how to make something so unhealthy.” 

“It’s an easy dish and I know you love them.” Serkan smiled retaking his seat. “I hope you enjoy them.” 

Eda grinned and grabbed two fries holding them out to him. “Since you made them you must help me eat them.” 

“I will not.” Serkan shook his head. 

“Yes,” Eda smiled widely and pushed the two pieces into his mouth. 

Serkan chewed reluctantly while shaking his head. 

Eda grinned at the look of fondness on his face and started eating her fries. It had the perfect amount of salt and was delicious. “This is good.”

Serkan smiled. “After you eat, I thought we could watch a movie or go outside and enjoy the stars?” 

Eda smiled. “Are you trying to make up for lost time?” 

“No, I just want to spend time with you doing the things we love,”

“Then perhaps you should kiss me,” Eda suggested. 

“Kiss you?” Serkan repeated, his eyes darkening, his smile widening.

God, it had been so long since he smiled or felt this happy. 

“Yes, I want to do things we love to do together. I love it when you kiss me,” Eda’s smiled, a blush covering her cheeks. “Do you love to kiss me?”

“I do,” Serkan leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands and brought his mouth to hers. 

He moved his lips slowly, enticing her to do the same. 

He stood slowly, pushing his chair back and moving closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up.

A noise escaped Eda with the move, her body pressed against his hard muscled one. She ignored the pain in her arm, her body, and arched against him. 

Serkan coaxed her mouth open, sliding his tongue inside, his hand slid down her neck slowly, down the side of her breast coming to rest on her hip. 

Eda shivered at his touch, she felt her body was coming alive, whimpering into his mouth.

The needy sound had Serkan forgetting everything but the passion, the heat brewing between them. 

He pushed the plates to the other end of the table and picked Eda up placing her on the table, dragging her to the edge as he stepped between her legs. 

Eda arched into him, needing him closer, still. Her tongue tangled with his and reached both her arms up to encircle his neck. 

She pulled her mouth from his reluctantly, a pained noise escaping her. Her arm ached. 

A look of regret washed over Serkan. “Eda, I’m sor-” 

Eda pressed her finger to his lips and shook her head. “Don’t apologize, it's not your fault I’m hurt.” 

“We’re not supposed to be doing anything to slow your healing, I got carried away. That makes it my fault.” 

“Then it’s my fault too. I wasn’t stopping you. I wanted it. I still want you.” 

“Don’t say that to me. Not now. Not when I can’t show my appreciation for you in my touch. When I can’t make love to you.” Serkan helped her down from the table. “Go relax on the couch. I’ll join you for a movie, once I clean up the dishes.” 

Eda nodded and moved over to the couch. Serkan made quick work of the dishes before joining her on the couch. 

Eda chose the movie and curled into him as it began playing. Serkan ran his fingers slowly through her hair. 

Eda would like to say she paid attention to the movie but that would be a lie. She focused on the feeling of being pressed against his body. The feel of his chest rising and falling, his fingers combing through her hair. She could focus on nothing but being in his arms. For the first time in weeks, she felt at peace and that she could just be. 

Slowly she felt herself drifting off. Serkan felt her breathing evened out and maneuvered them until they were stretched out on the couch, with Eda curled around him, her legs hooked over his and her head resting over his chest. He was careful not to jostle her and disturb her healing injuries. 

Serkan laid there with Eda in his arms feeling like his world had returned to him. He had trouble sleeping since he had ended things with Eda but now having her back with him, he could feel sleep coming to him easily. Wrapping his arms around her carefully and allowing sleep to claim him.

Hours later Eda’s eyes drifted open, taking in her surrounding she found Serkan sleeping peacefully with her half laying on top of him. 

She reached up with her uninjured arm, tracing the beautiful angles of his jaw. Her nails scratching through his stubble that had grown a little more since their departure from one another. 

Serkan’s eyes fluttered open and he stared down at her and she watched fascinated as his eyes filled with emotion, the irises darkening. 

“Good morning,” Eda murmured cupping his jaw.

“Good morning,” his hand came up to cover hers, he turned his head kissing the inside of her palm, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“What are you thinking?” Eda asked, after a long moment, moving to sit up, however, all she ended up doing was straddling his lap. 

Serkan set up slowing leaning his back against the arm of the couch and resting his hands on her hips. “That I want to wake up every morning just like this.” 

Eda leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, her hair cascading around them in dark waves.

“A beautiful way to start the day,” 

Eda pulled back suddenly. “Don’t you have to get ready for work?”

“I can work from here,” Serkan dismissed. 

“Serkan, you have to go to work,” Eda laughed. 

“I will be working and if there’s a crisis I will go to the office but until then I will work from home where I can be here for you and we can make up for lost time.” Serkan insisted, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. 

“I won’t be a distraction for you?” Eda questioned, her hand moving slowly down his chest. 

“You will be the worst distraction I can possibly have but I will handle it.” Serkan's hand circled the back of her neck. “It won’t be the first time you’ve taken my focus from work and it most definitely won’t be the last.”

He tugged her forward, claiming her lips with his own. 

Eda didn’t want to continue trying to convince him he needed to work when she had missed having his attention on her, the feel of his lips gliding over hers, and the feeling of his hands roaming her body like he was trying to worship every inch of her with his touch alone. 

She fell into the kiss, savoring every moment of his affection and touch. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Eda sighed as her phone vibrated for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“Your Aunt?” Serkan asked, leaning against the wall. 

“No, this time it was Melo.” Eda put her phone away. “They're just eager for good news. I need a clean bill of health.”

Serkan was in full agreement. He needed Eda to have a clean bill of health for both of their peace of minds. 

Since the accident, Eda had been practically living with him for the last few weeks. He loved having her there. He loved sharing a bed with her however the pent-up sexual tension was going to be the death of him. 

He had barely got any work done, the last few weeks had been him making out with Eda, watching movies, looking at the stars, just being with her but he had held himself back constantly when all he really wanted to do was make love to Eda, reclaim their love in the physical sense he felt they both needed. 

Serkan’s head snapped up as the door to the hospital room was opened and Eda’s doctor stepped in. 

“Mrs. Yildiz, I am pleased to inform you that you have a full bill of health. Your ribs have healed up nicely, you’re received from injury and I see no prolonged injuries with your shoulder in any of your x-rays.” The doctor said while looking over her chart. 

“That’s great. Does that mean I’m free to go?” Eda asked. 

“It does, just make sure to see your primary physician in a few weeks as a precaution.” 

“This is great news,” Eda pulled out her phone. “I have to call Aunt and the girls and tell them.” 

“Quick question,” Serkan stepped forward. “I want to make sure I understand fully. Eda has a full bill of health and can return to her life as she had before? Exercise, daily activities, strenuous work?”

“Serkan!” Eda’s cheeks heated. 

“What?” Serkan’s shoulders raised in his defense. It was a legitimate question and one he needed to know. 

“Yes, she returned to all previous activities, strenuous or otherwise,” The doctor took the question in stride. “You’re free to go. Remember to see your primary physician in a few weeks.” 

“I will,” Eda promised as Serkan helped her back into her jacket. 

10 minutes later they were back in Serkan’s car. “Where are we going?” Eda asked. “To see the girls, my Aunt?” 

“No.” Serkan stopped at a red light and looked over at her, his eyes were dark. “We’re going home.” 

“Home?” Eda’s body heated from the look in his eyes. 

“Home.” Serkan reached over and took her hand and brought it to his lips. 

Eda shivered as he pressed his lips against her pulse, there was something so sensual about the touch that had her craving for so much more. 

Eda shed her coat when they made it through the door, Serkan reached for her drawing him to her, his mouth taking over hers in a heated kiss walking them backward. 

Eda pushed his coat from his shoulders and he released her long enough to take off his jacket, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pull it from her body, leaving her in her bra and blue skirt. 

Eda’s hands moved to the button of his shirt, quickly undoing the buttons. 

Her fingers fumbled with the last few buttons as his hands slipped beneath her skirt, clenching at her thighs. 

Her core throb with need as his fingers grazed closer to her sex. 

“Serkan,” her voice broke with need, desire, want. 

Serkan lifted her, his fingers digging into her ass and he started moving through the home, his mouth placed opened mouth kisses along her cleavage. 

Eda grabbed his face directing his lips back to hers, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. 

Serkan groaned, grinding his hips into hers, pushing her skirt higher up, bunching it at her hips. 

Eda let out a gasp feeling him pressing against her through the fabric of their clothes. 

She arched her back, pressing her breasts against him. 

Serkan pushed off the door and walked to the bed, laying her back on the soft mattress, he stood over her staring down at her, his eyes dark and fathomless with desire. 

Eda sat up slowly, her chest heaving as she pushed his shirt off the rest of the way. 

Serkan gathered her in his arms, his hand threading in her hair, tilting her head back, his lips seeking hers, his right arm slid behind her back and expertly undid her bra with one hand.

Eda reached up and pushed the loosed garment off her arms and tossed it away. She placed her hands against his chest tracing every muscle all the way down to the dip of his waist.  
  
Serkan placed his hands on her shoulders and urged her back. Eda rested back against the soft mattress her hair fanning out along her, watching as Serkan removed his belt and undid his pants. 

He nudged off his shoes and rid himself of his pants and boxers until he was standing in front of her stark naked. His cock fully erect and standing at attention. 

Eda bit her lip, admiring every perfectly sculpted inch of him. He was perfect. 

Serkan leaned forward grasping the waistline of her skirt, hooking his thumb beneath her panties, and dragged them down, he ran his hands down her calves removing her heels before lowering his body and kissing a path from her ankle up to her thigh, working his way to the apex of her thighs. 

Eda felt his bot breath on her flesh and she held her breath in anticipation, she could feel her sex growing hotter, wetter with her arousal. 

“Please,”

“Shh,” Serkan hushed her gently. She would never have to beg him for anything. He'd gladly give her whatever she wanted. All she had to do was ask. 

Eda’s breath quickened, his lips pressed to her sex and she gasped. 

The first taste of her on his lips was tantalizing to Serkan, he gripped her thighs and positioned them over his shoulders, opening her up further, he stroke his tongue slowly against her wet sex. 

Eda moaned lowly in the back of her throat, her chest rising and falling as Serkan pleasured her with his tongue. 

When he pulled back she let out a whimper that quickly turned into a cry as his thumb found her bundle of nerves rubbing in circles. His mouth closed over her sex and he sucked. 

Eda cried out, her fist clenching, hips thrusting against his seeking tongue. “Oh, fu-”

Her orgasm was building fast. “Serkan,” she said in warning, grabbing a hand full of his hair, trying to tug his mouth away. “I’m going to-”

“I don’t care,” the words were from deep in his chest, his wet lips brushing against her sensitive flesh. His mouth covered her and he sucked hard. 

Her body bowed as she hit her crest falling over the edge, screaming Serkan’s name. 

Her breathing was ragged as Serkan licked up every last drop of her arousal, she fell back against the mattress her chest heaving. 

Serkan swiped his thumb across his lip, sucking the digit into his mouth and cleaning her juices off. 

Slowly kissing his way up her body, her legs falling to his hips, he braced himself on his arms, cradling her close to his body, his stomach pressed to hers, her soft supple breast pressing against his muscled chest, his hard cock pressing up against her, sensitive flesh. 

“Are you alright?” His voice was deep and sounded like sex. 

Eda grasped his face, and kissed him tasting herself on his lips, hitching her legs higher on his hips. 

Her hands released his face, sliding over his shoulders and down his back, her left hand moving between them to grasp his cock and position the head at her entrance. 

A groan vibrated through Serkan’s chest, his hands fisting in the sheets on either side of her. 

Her other hand pulled at his ass urging him forward. 

It was all the encouragement Serkan needed. He thrust his hips forward, his cock was sheathed in her wet heat in one smooth move. 

Eda ripped her mouth from his, gasping, throwing her head back in pleasure. 

She rocked against him, the slightest movement of him inside of her, sending small shockwaves of pleasure through her.

Serkan breathed heavily, his hands moved to grab at her thighs hitching her legs higher as he withdrew from her until just the head of his cock was still inside of her. 

Eda whimpered in protest, "Ser-”

Serkan pushed inside of her sharply until his hips met hers. 

“Kan!” Eda’s voice broke off into a cry she grasps at his shoulders, nails digging in as he started a fast hard space that had her body jolting, the sound of her cries growing louder with every thrust. Pushing her closer and closer to a second orgasm. 

“Eda, you feel so perfect,” Serkan groan, the way she tightened around him felt exquisite. 

Eda keened, her hands clutching at him in an attempt to ground herself. Her hips arched off the bed and her back bowed as one sharp thrust had him hitting a spot inside of her that had her seeing stars. 

Serkan felt Eda, convulsing around him right before she came, her moans growing loud. 

She tightened around him so fucking tight, he buried himself as far as he could, placing his mouth against her chest and breathing deeply, holding off his own release.

He wasn’t done, he was gonna make damn sure, Eda had another orgasm. It was going to be slow and beautiful as their love for one another. 

Eda slowly came down her breaths shallowing out and her hands moving over his back. “Wow,” she breathed, “that was-” she broke off on a whimper as Serkan’s redrew his cock from her before pushing back inside her slowly, inch by inch, until she could feeling nothing but him, pushing inside her, stretching her in a way he hadn’t before “Fuck!” she cursed. 

Her body was so sensitive from her previous two orgasms and his cock was hard inside her, his body rocking against her, his large hands sliding across her body like a sensual massage, his mouth pressing to her skin with a reverence. 

It was like he was worshipping every inch of her inside and out. 

Serkan hands ran along every her body, touching every inch of her, mapping out her curves to carve into his mind, his heart, the feel of her wrapped around him too good of a feeling to ever be taken for granted. 

Eda's soft moans turned into a cry of pleasure as Serkan grasp her ass angling his hips and drove into her sharply, his angled changing, pressing against her. 

Pleasure washed over her with his slow, loving movements.

There was something about the slow torture that pushed her over the edge, giving her an orgasm that put the last two to shame. 

Serkan helped her through her orgasm before sub combing to his own release, he gave a few sharp thrusts and buried himself as deep as he could, and spilled his essence inside her, groaning her name as he came hard. 

Serkan braced himself on his arms, careful not to crush as he brushed lips across her collarbone, whispering “I love you” into her skin. 

Eda smoothes her hand through his hair and down his back, she pressed a kiss against his forehead and grasped his face, bringing his mouth back to hers, in a slow kiss. 

Serkan wrapped his arms around them and rolled them until she laid across his body and tangled his hand in her hair, deepening the kiss. 

Eda parted their lips, staring into his eyes with nothing but warmth and love. “I love you, too.” 

Serkan smiled, pressing another kiss to her lips. 

After Eda laid her head on his chest, the beat of his heart against her ear, his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Serkan and Eda had spent the last couple of days cut off from work but now he had to go into the office. Serkan had a meeting with a client and he didn’t trust Efe's intentions for anything related to Art Life or the Holding. The quicker Efe was gone from his life the better he would feel. 

Serkan took a quick, shower, and dressed in his suit, he fixed his tie and stepped out into his bedroom.

Eda was still fast asleep, her arm thrown over his side of the bed as if she was reaching out for him. He smiled softly, placing one knee onto the bed, and leaned over her, tucking the blanket around her. 

He brushed her hair back from her forehead, his fingers grazing her skin. 

Eda’s eyes fluttered open and her lips pulled into a sleepy smile. 

“Rest,” he said, leaning forward and brushed his lips against her cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Eda nodded, her eyes falling shut again and Serkan smiled and released her, making sure she was as comfortable as could be, he turned, swiping his phone and keys from the table to head out. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Eda exited the Taxi and walked past the gate into the Bolat home. After waking up and reading a note Serkan had left her about going to the office and would be back shortly she thought now was the perfect time to go and see Alptekin Bolat. 

She walked through the garden out to the outside patio, Seyfi was with Aydan as she did her relaxation exercises. 

“Hello, Aydan.” Eda greeted, she smiled over at Seyfi. “Seyfi.” 

Seyfi smiled widely. “Eda, it’s good to see you again.” 

“Eda,” Aydan stumbled trying to stand up straight and swept her hair back quickly. “What are you doing here?”

“I wish to speak with you and Alptekin.” Eda raised her chin, taking a breath. “I know the truth about my parents' death. Serkan told me.” 

“Oh, Eda, I am so sorr-” 

Eda held Aydan and held up her hand. “Stop. I don’t want to speak more of this until I can speak with both you and Alptekin.” 

Aydan fell silent and nodded. “Come to the house,” 

She turned and started walking and instead of following Seyfi moved to Eda’s side. “Eda, are you alright? I heard from Serkan about your accident. I wanted to visit but Serkan said it was not necessary.” he rolled his shoulders. “I think he just wanted to keep you all to himself. He cares about you so much.” 

“Thank you for asking. I am fine.” She smiled and started following behind Aydan. 

Alptekin looked up when his home office door was opened, his lips pulled into a smile at his wife but it quickly dropped Eda entered the room. He stood quickly. “Eda?” 

“We need to talk,” Eda said, her voice sharp with anger. “Serkan told me everything.” 

Alptekin swallowed. “Eda, I wanted to tell you but Serkan-”

“Don’t” Eda cut him off. “Don’t blame him. This is on you.” 

“You’re right, it is. Please, give me the chance to explain.” Alptekin pleaded, walking around his desk to stand directly in front of Eda. “Let me help you understand.”

“How can I possibly understand any of this? You are the reason my parents are gone and you let your son shoulder your mistake. You let him take the blame for something that wasn’t his fault. It was destroying both of us and still, you said nothing. How sorry could you really be?!” Eda demanded. 

“More than you know,” Alptekin said. “I wanted to tell you the truth but Serkan wanted to protect you. I’m not blaming him. All of this is on me, I was reckless and overwhelmed and your parents paid the price. If I could go back and change things I would.” 

Eda’s eyes filled with tears. “You can’t and all there is left to do is to move forward. I look at you and I see my parents but that’s not all I see. I see your son, Serkan, who I love more than I could ever imagine was possible.”

“Eda, don’t make Serkan pay for this,” Aydan said, she took a step toward Eda but then stopped. “He loves you, he was only trying to protect you from this.” 

“I know but it wasn’t his decision to make, it’s mine.” Eda held up her hand when Aydan opened her mouth to speak. “Let me finish. Serkan should have trusted me to not blame him because I don’t. He did not indirectly cause my parent's death.” she looked Alptekin. “You did. I don’t know if I would have got involved with Serkan if I had known the truth from the start but it’s too late now. I love your son, he’s a part of me. He’s the other half of my soul and not even this will make me give him up.”

Aydan nodded, clasping her hands together. 

Alptekin nodded. “I’m glad to hear that. Serkan has struggled without you.”

“I want a future Serkan and he wants the same with me which we will be a part of each other’s family but don’t mistake that for forgiveness.” she looked at Alptekin. “I’m not sure I can ever forgive you. However, I want Serkan to be happy. I want Serkan to have both parents in his life. I will be civil with you for him but that is all I can offer.”

Alptekin nodded somberly. “I understand, I hope one day, you can forgive me. I will do whatever I can to make this easy for you. My son is lucky to have someone who cares so much about his happiness.”

Eda thought of the way Serkan loved her. With his whole being. They both were lucky to have found a love so strong it could overcome all obstacles. 

Her phone vibrated and she looked to see Serkan’s name flashing on the scream. “Hello,” she pressed the phone to her ear. 

“Where are you? I’m at home but you're not here.”

Eda could hear the worry in his voice. “Relax. Be calm, Serkan. Everything’s fine. I was taking care of some business. I’m coming back now.”

“Good. Are you hungry?” Serkan asked, and she could already hear him moving things around in the kitchen in the background. 

“Starving,” Eda answered. 

“Good, I’ll prepare us something for tonight and we’ll eat together and go for a walk with Sirius when you get home.”

Home. 

Eda smiled. Yes, home. She used to believe that home was a place. It was the house she lived with her aunt and Melo, where she spent time with girls. However, that wasn't true anymore. Things were different. 

Her home hadn’t felt like home since she fell in love with Serkan. 

Serkan he was her home now. Her safety. The place she belonged. 

“I’ll see you soon, Love,” Eda said and turned away from the Bolat’s who were watching.

She was going to Serkan. She was going home. 

The future wasn’t going to be easy but she was confident that she could face anything as long as she had herself and she had Serkan. 

She believed in them more than she believed in anything. She was choosing to believe their love could brave any storm. 

Because their love was worth fighting for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying reading EdSer as much as I enjoy writing them.


	5. Library Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Serkan share a heated moment in the Library. 
> 
> [A what if scenario]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting ready for bed last night when this scene hit me and I had to write the words down before I forgot them.

"Are you even listening?" Eda demanded.

She doubted it. She has seen that look from Serkan before, his eyes captivated.

"No," Serkan answered, all he could focus on were her lips moving. Remembering the taste of them, the feel of her lips beneath his.

For once in his life, he stopped listening to his mind and listened to his heart.

Eda gasped as Serkan's lips pressed against hers suddenly.

Her first instinct should have been was to pull away but it wasn't. Her body moved closer filled with yearning.

She should push him away. They were no longer together. A Choice he made for both of them. He had no right to kiss her.

She raised her hands to push him away but instead, her hands fisted his coat and she pressed her lips back against his.

She pulled on hid jacket, pulling him against her.

Her body filled with want as he pushed her back against the bookshelves, his body pressed against hers.

Eda had missed this. The feeling of Serkan's lips against hers, his body pressing into hers, the feeling of him surrounding her. The feeling of being consumed by him.

Eda allowed Serkan to coax her mouth open and his tongue swept into her mouth, tasting her more.

Despite her anger, she gave in to her attraction and feelings, allow Serkan to consume her every response once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might return to this and expand on it more. I haven't decided yet.


	6. Shower Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda pushes Serkan to tell her the truth while expressing her feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck again and I had to write it down.

The water pelted down on it, soaking their clothes and hitting their skin, Eda felt her hair plastering against her neck but she didn't care. 

Her hands gripped Serkan's arms, feeling the strong muscles beneath the wet fabric of his shirt. Her nails dug in as she pressed herself closer, his face inches from her, she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks, his eyes dark with emotion.

Serkan's eyes flick repeatedly down to her lips and he brought his mouth close enough to brush his against hers.

"You will not kiss me until you tell me the truth. I know there's is something you are not telling me." Eda said firmly, trying not to let his close proximity sway her from her goal.

She came here not only for Serkan but for the truth. She wasn't leaving without it.

"Once you know you won't want me to ever kiss you again. You won't want me in your life."

Eda licked her lips. "When you drive me mad I want you near, even when you make me feel like I hate you, I want you to kiss me. Always."

"Promise me," He gripped her hips, yanking her against him until there was nothing between them but their wet clothes. "Promise me, even when you hate me, you'll still want me. Promise me, you will always want me to kiss, promise me, you will always want me near you. Please, promise me, this one thing."

The intensity of his words had a shiver coursing through her and she pushed against him, her hands slid up his arms slowly, one curling around his neck and the other cupping his jaw. "I promise this, Serkan Bolat, I cannot picture a life without you, I can't imagine not loving you as much as I do. Before you, I didn't know it was possible to want someone, to love someone as much as I do you."

Serkan lifted a hand to her cheek, caressing it tenderly. "Okay, I'll tell you." He swallowed thickly.

Eda waited her breath held in anticipation as Serkan pressed forward, his head against her as he took a deep breath, preparing himself to speak the words of truth he could no longer hold back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really leave it there? Yes, yes I did. I might be a little evil. 
> 
> On the Bright side, this might be another one I might expand on. It really depends on how the episode goes on Saturday.


	7. Shattered Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda isn't feeling well, she collapses and Serkan breaks down in front of the ArtLife team.

Eda watched the hot liquid pour into a cup. It was strange being here when she and Serkan were no longer together. However, Art-Life was having some renovations done at the office, and Serkan and Efe decided that they would work from the Bolat property. 

Everywhere she turned, there were memories of her and Serkan and the time they spent together. The sweet moments they shared. 

Her heart clenched as she remembered them cooking together right where she was standing, his arms wrapped around her. 

Eda jumped when she felt something pressing against her legs, she looked down to see Sirius pressing against her, tilting his head back, practically begging for her attention. 

Eda smiled and knelt behind the counter. “Hey Sirius,” Eda scratched behind his ears and through his fur. “Did you miss me? I’ve missed you too,” She leaned her forehead against his head with an affectionate smile. 

Serkan had secluded himself away from the others, working from inside his home at his desk. He couldn’t help but keep Eda in his sights at all times so when she suddenly wasn’t there he was on his feet in an instant, walking out to join the others. 

“Where’s Eda?” the tone of his voice was sharp. 

Eda pulled away from Sirius, she thought about staying where she was. Why should Serkan care where she was? It was no longer his business what she did. 

“She was just here a moment ago,” Layla answered, clutching a folder to her chest. “Should I go and look for her Mr. Serkan?”   


Eda sighed and stood up. “There’s no need. I haven’t gone anywhere.” 

Eda placed her hand on her stomach as it churned painfully. She breathed out slowly willing the feeling away. 

She much preferred making Serkan wonder where she went but she didn’t want Layla to go looking for her when she was right there. 

She met Serkan gaze across the space that separated them, watching the way he swallowed at the sight of her. 

She wanted to yell at him, he was looking at her like her presence was the only thing that mattered to him. He had no right to look at her that way. 

She hated it. He was sending out so many mixed signals. 

He claimed he ended things because work was his priority but then why was he focusing on her every chance he got when he should be working. 

Eda looked away from him, grabbing her cup she walked back around the counter and retook her seat with the others, reaching for a folder. 

Serkan watched her for a moment. The space between them was physically and emotionally exhausting when all he wanted was to take her in his arms and stay like that for as long as possible. 

A whine rumbled nearby and he looked down to Sirius who was now sitting at his feet, staring up at him with distressed eyes. Like he could feel the emotions Serkan was trying his hardest not to show. “C’mon, boy,” Serkan led Sirius away from everyone returning to his work station and watching Eda through the glass. 

* * *

Eda ran her hand through her hair. Her head was pounding and the voices of the others while not overly loud wasn’t helping. She looked over her shoulder, meeting Serkan’s gaze through the glass. 

He didn’t even look like he was attempting to focus on work, his eyes refused to look away from her.

Just knowing he was there and couldn’t keep his eyes from her made her heart hurt on top of everything else. 

She could not deal with all this today, her head throbbed, and her stomach kept turning unpleasantly. 

She rubbed at her stomach, trying to will her discomfort away but it was not working. She stood, excusing herself from the others, and walked away, needing a moment to herself. 

Serkan watched her go, fighting the urge to follow her. She didn’t want him near and he had to respect her wishes. After all, he was the one to create the distance that stood between them now. 

Eda walked down the path toward the garden, she allowed the sight of the flowers and nature to calm her. Her stomach twisted and she leaned forward from the pain, a wave of heat took her, and she placed another hand to her temple feeling faint. She tried to breathe through it but it didn’t help. 

* * *

Sirius’s head snapped up and he let out a distressed wine before taking off. 

Serkan having never seen Sirius act in such a way took off after the dog. He followed the sounds of Sirius’s mad barking. The closer he got the louder the barks became the harder Serkan’s heart beat in his chest, feeling like it was slamming against his ribcage. 

“Sirius! Sirius!” When Serkan broke through the foliage in the garden his heart dropped into his stomach. 

Sirius barked loudly before lowering his head and headbutted Eda’s cheek, trying to wake her. 

Eda did not move or respond in any way. 

Sirius let out a desperate wine and barked louder and more frequently. 

It was enough to knock some sense into Serkan. he ran forward, dropping to Eda’s side, his knees hitting the ground roughly. “Eda!” his hands moved over her searching for an injury. 

There was none that he could see. He cupped her face gently in his hands. “Eda? Eda, wake up. Honey, wake up.” 

Eda laid unmoving, her breaths slow and steady. Still, it did nothing to reassure Serkan. 

“SEYFI! SEYFI!!!” 

Serkan’s scream pierced through the air harshly, the desperation and panic ringing clear. 

Seyfi started following the sound of Serkan’s shouts and Sirius barks. 

Everyone feeling alarmed ran behind Seyfi were thrown by what they saw. 

Serkan was on the ground, Eda pulled into his lap, he had his fingers pressing against her pulse, while he tried to curl himself around her in an attempt to comfort her. 

“Eda, c’mon, wake up!” his breathing was coming quickly. “Seyfi!” his head snapped up and he looked right at him with desperation in his eyes. “Call an ambulance! NOW!” 

Seyfi jumped and in his haste to call dropped his phone to the ground with a clatter. 

“Call for help, Seyfi!!” Serkan shouted. 

“Okay, okay,” Seyfi picked up his phone quickly and dialed for help. 

Engin walked forward and placed his hand on Serkan’s shoulder. “It will be okay, brother.” 

Serkan shook him off and pulled Eda more into his lap, sweeping her long hair away from her face. “Eda, please, Eda.” he hunched forward, whispering into her hair, leaning his forehead against hers. “Wake up, my life, wake up. Please. I can’t breathe without you.” 

The others looked on alarmed, having never seen Serkan express such emotion before. 

Peril took a step forward. “Serk-”

Engin grabbed her hand and shook his head. He believed if Serkan shook him off, it was best not to approach him. 

The ArtLife Team looked on helplessly as Serkan broke in front of them. 

Serkan continued to stroke Eda’s hair back, his hands shaking with fear. “Eda, please. Don’t do this. Open your eyes, my love.” 

It felt like hours but in reality, it was ten minutes later that the ambulance had arrived and Serkan couldn’t bring himself to let go of Eda, not even for the paramedics. 

“Serkan,” Aydan said and gently laid her hand on his back. “Serkan, you have to let them see her. It’s the only way she can get the help she needs.” 

Serkan wasn’t sure when his mother had gotten there but her voice cut through everything else, her words registering. 

Reluctantly he released Eda and stepped back as the paramedics took his place. 

He watched, fear clouding everything, tears streaming down his face, he hunched forward, feeling like he couldn’t breathe but unable to look away. 

Sirius pressed against his legs, whining. 

“Breathe, Serkan.”Aydan coached.

The concern coming from her made Serkan feel more off-kilter. No one should be concerning themselves with him right now. All that should matter was Eda. 

“Sir, what is your relationship to the patient?” The paramedic asked as he and his partner transferred Eda onto a stretcher. 

“I’m her husband,” Serkan answered without hesitation. “If you’re taking her to the hospital I’m coming with.” 

“You can follow in your car behind us,” the paramedic said as they loaded Eda into the ambulance. 

“I’m riding with her,” Serkan climbed into the back alongside Eda, leaving the paramedics no room to argue. 

He took her hand in his and held onto it tightly. 

When they reached the hospital he had to force himself to let her go only able to do so knowing she would get the help she needed. 

It felt like forever as he paced the waiting room before a nurse came out and escorted him to a private room. He was relieved to see Eda was awake and talking with the doctor. 

“Mr. Bolat,” the doctor turned to him. “Your wife should make a full recovery with a little rest. It appears she is under a large amount of stress that caused her to feel sick. I recommend she take it easy for the next few days. 

Serkan’s shoulder’s slump in relief. “I’ll make sure she gets all the rest she needs.” 

As soon as the doctor and nurse were gone Serkan looked toward Eda, she was looking at him with wide eyes. “What is it?” 

“Why do they think we’re married?” Eda’s eyes were wide. 

“Because I told them I was your husband,” Serkan admitted, forcing himself to look away from her. 

“Why?” Eda asked. “Why would you tell them that?”

Serkan looked back at her, his vulnerability shining through. “Because I wanted to be at your side. I panicked and all I could think about was that I needed to stay with you.” 

“You broke up with me because I wasn’t enough, why is it different now?” Eda sat up more. 

“Eda, I never said you weren’t enough. You are more than enough. It was never you that was the problem.” 

Eda sighed. “Serkan, I am too tired for your games and I do not want to fight, can you lea-”   


“No games, no fights.” Serkan stepped forward. “I know you don’t want to see me or talk to me but please, let me stay by your side until your fully recovered. I need to know you’re going to be okay. I need to see it with my own eyes.” 

His pleas struck a chord within Eda, her resolve to keep him away from her weakening. 

“Please,” Serkan said, pleading. 

Eda locked eyes with him. It was rare for him to say please and the look on his face, like he was afraid to hope, scared she would reject him was impossible to ignore. 

She thought only she had been hurt by their breakup but it appeared, he was just as broken as she was. 

Two people with shattered hearts, trying to hold the broken pieces together good enough to keep going. 

Slowly Eda extended her hand to him, Serkan laced their fingers together, their rings standing out next to each other. 

Serkan could not help himself, leaning forward he placed a kiss against her temple. 

Eda closed her eyes, allowing herself to give in to what she felt for him for the moment. When she was better things would return to how they were before. 

Their hearts separated but for now, they were together. 

And right now that was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one-shot is Office Smut with Eda teasing Serkan by calling Serkan Bey.


	8. Elevator Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just my take on the elevator scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be an office smut one but the muse had other ideas.

The restaurant was on the 25th floor. 

Why did it have to be on the top floor? 

She turned back to Serkan. 

“Okay, let’s go, forget it.” Serkan turned away. 

Eda looked at the bank of elevator doors quickly then back to Serkan. “You can’t do that, wait a minute.” 

Serkan turned back around. 

“We have already arrived, you cannot go back. And also famous. The world-famous chef has prepared a dish for us. It will be bad if we’re not there.” Eda gestured to the elevators. “Take the elevator and I’ll take the stairs.”

“On the 25th floor?” Serkan asked skeptically. 

“Yes,” Eda answered, looking around for the stairs. 

“I did not bring you here to suffer,” Serkan said, hating the idea. 

“I will rise, however, this is not a problem.” Eda continued looking around for the stairway. 

“Should we try?” Serkan nodded toward the elevators. 

Eda looked at him surprised. “No, I can not. You know.” She took a cautious step back. 

“Eda,” Serkan stepped toward her, closing the distance between them. “We didn’t even know each other back then, but we got it over with.” 

Eda nodded, looking down. “I know, But I feel very bad,” she confessed. “Very bad, though. You do not know.” 

“Okay.” Serkan nodded. He refused to pressure her into doing something she did not want. “I will not insist. Let’s get back to work then.” 

“Let’s go and try.” Eda blurted out when he started to walk away. 

Serkan paused. “Are you sure? We can refuse.” 

“I’m sure, let’s go,” Eda said, even as she could already feel the fear creeping up.

Serkan walked back to her. “Let’s go,” he took her by the hand to the elevator, he turned back walked backward into the elevator. “Let’s go. 

Eda hesitated between the doors, her head screaming for her not to go in. 

Slowly she stepped into the elevator.

Serkan urged her closer. “Calm down. Good.” he released her hand. “Now I’m going to push all the buttons, okay? Therefore, we can leave at any time, if you want, or when you feel bad.”

Eda’s eyes flickered over the closed-in space as he spoke. 

“Good?” Serkan asked concerned. 

“Good,” Eda nodded quickly, trying to push down her rising panic. 

“Okay.” he moved toward the elevator buttons. 

“Stop,” Eda said. 

Serkan did and looked at her, waiting. “Good?” he asked her. 

Eda nodded but when he turned back to the elevators, she said again. “Stop. Good.” 

Serkan waited and Eda closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. “Good.” 

“Okay.” Serkan ran his hand down the panel, pressing every button. 

Eda watched him with trepidation. 

The doors slid closed. 

Her fear multiplied. Her heart accelerated in panic. 

“Close your eyes,” Serkan stepped closer. “Turn to me, close your eyes.”

Eda stared at him, swallowing hard. 

“Breathe,” Serkan coaxed. 

Eda closed her eyes and tried to breathe slowly. 

“Calm down,” said Serkan and she tried to focus on the sound of his voice. 

It wasn’t working, her fear was still there. 

Serkan could see that it wasn’t working. He needed her to focus on something other than her or where she was. “Look at me, look in my eyes,” 

Eda opened her eyes, her gaze flickering all around as her panic rose, her heart pounded against her ribcage in fear. 

“Look at me,” Serkan repeated. 

Eda forced herself to look in his direction even as she felt the elevator moving.

“Look into my eyes,” Serkan insisted. He hated seeing someone so strong, someone he loves, so afraid.

Eda lifted her gaze to his. Her breath caught in her throat. His eyes shown with love and patience and so much care. 

“Remember that day on the plane,” Serkan said and Eda nodded, it was hard for her to keep her eyes on him when her brain was screaming at her to get out. 

“Remember us, look at me.” Serkan took her by the hands as the doors slid open. “Look at me, look in my eyes.” 

Eda stared at him, eyes wide with fear on the very edge of a panic attack. 

“Come here, remember us,” Serkan urged. “Come here, come.” he brought Eda into his arms. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, as she tucked her face into his neck. 

“Remember us,” said Serkan, soothingly. “Calm down, breathe in, breathe out.” 

The Elevator slid closed as Eda tucked herself in closer to Serkan’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

“Take a breath,” Serkan moved his hands up and down her arms in a soothing motion. “Exhalation. Take a breath.”

Eda shifted closer, pressed against him, her cheek against his, eyes closed, her nose brushing his coat. 

Breathing in his scent, Eda slowly felt the panic fading, her fear lessening. 

“Exhale,” Serkan said. 

Eda breathed more of him. He was like a drug slowly relaxing her, calming her nerves, and easing her fears. 

“Are you okay?” Serkan asked as the doors slid open on the next floor. 

Eda continued, breathing him in as the doors slid closed, the elevator continuing to travel up. 

Slowly Serkan pulled back, brushing her hair back. “Are you okay?” 

Eda opened her eyes but when she did the fear was back. 

Serkan cupped her head. “Calm down.” 

Eda brought her eyes back to him. 

Serkan drew closer, leaning in, his eyes half-lidded. 

Eda leaned in, drawn in by his eyes, by him, the weight of his hand at the back of her head. 

Their noses brushed, her lips parted in anticipation. 

His mouth closed over her, his fingers playing a song a the back of her neck, his eyes closed, savoring the moment.

Her eyes closed the moment his lips touched her. 

The elevator doors slid open but neither noticed. 

Eda was consumed by his calming presence. 

Eda kissed him back, lifted her hand to hold his side. 

The kiss deepened as the doors slid closed. 

Serkan drew on her bottom lip. His mouth moving with her effortlessly. 

His memory of kissing her was nothing compared to this moment and he wanted to soak in every minute, every second. 

Eda fisted his jacket in her hands, arching against him. 

Her mouth opened beneath his, his other hand slid beneath her coat, holding onto her hip. 

His kiss consumed her, making everything fall away. Her panic, the fear, the moving elevator, where she was. 

All that mattered was Serkan, holding onto her, his lips moving over hers, his fingers playing her like his guitar.

She didn’t know what power it was that he had over her but everything fell away, everything but him. 

Eda surrenders to his kiss, to her heart, to the love she felt for him. 

She could kiss him like this forever. 

Serkan slid his hand from around her hip to her back, drawing her flush against him, tipping her head back, angling her head to kiss her deeper. He wanted to take away her fear and replace it with his love. 

He wanted to worship her and he wanted her to let him. 

Eda lost herself completely in his kiss. 

Serkan Bolat was truly her weakness, she needed him like she needed air. He was her biggest strength, she never felt stronger or safer than when she was with him. He was the epic love of her life and there was no coming back from this moment. 

Not for her. 

She was in love with him. 

She was always going to love him.

Nothing in this world was ever going to change that. 

When their lips parted. 

Eda’s confession left her lips. 

“I’m completely in love with you,”

Serkan’s eyes widened for just a moment, then his arms were surrounding her, hauling her against his body, sealing a confession with a kiss that consumed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think the kiss will end this way but I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Serkan Bey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda makes the decision to forgive Serkan but not before having a little fun first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from a friend about Eda teasing Serkan by calling him Serkan Bey and it spiraled into office smut. 
> 
> [WARNING: SMUT]
> 
> Also happy holidays!

Eda watched Serkan from her desk through the parted doors to the conference room. He looked stressed but God, did he look good and he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. 

There was something so empowering to know that she consumed him so completely. 

Ever since she learned the truth, he’s done everything he possibly could to earn her trust back, to prove that he loves her, that out of everything in his life she was the one he considered important, most valuable, irreplaceable. 

It was impossible not to see how much he loved her. He made a mistake trying to control her by taking her choice to be with him away. However, she admitted to herself that he shouldn’t have to pay for a mistake for the rest of his life that he made because he loved her. 

Still, she did enjoy making him sweat, her anger had faded away and now all that was left was the contract she made him sign. It would be fun testing him, seeing if he would go against it.

She knew he wanted to but Serkan didn’t always do what he wanted. 

Serkan followed his written contracts, he was logical in that way but she didn’t want him to be logical. She wanted him to give in to his passion and his desires. 

She was going to have fun pushing him to his limits. 

* * *

“Eda, I need a copy of the blueprints of the land for the client. I also need a drawn-out drawing for the plans.” Serkan instructed, as Piril and Engin stood and left, leaving the conference room. 

“I do not work as your assistant, however. “ Eda stood, she planted a hand on the table and leaned toward him. “I might consider doing this for you if you say please, Serkan Bey.”

Serkan’s eyes snapped to hers, his brow furrowing. He had come so accustomed to her anger since she learned the truth. 

When she spoke it wasn’t filled with anger, maybe he was looking at it wrong or he was hoping too much but he would swear she was flirting with him.

And the way she said Serkan Bey had a flash of want hitting him so strongly, he had to tell himself that he couldn’t act on his desires. 

Eda flashed him a smile and Serkan watched as she walked away, his eyes moving over her. He licked his lips self-consciously. 

It continued like that throughout the day. Eda would find excuses to come into his office. Always addressing him as Serkan Bey and by this point, gliding her hands across his arm, leaning close, lips brushing his ear. Serkan was sure she was flirting with him. 

Still, he was uncertain how to proceed. The last time she called him Serkan Bey was when she was trying to put distance between them. Now, she was saying it in a different context and he was powerless to its effect on him. He was thankful the office was filled with employees because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep himself in check otherwise. 

“Serkan Bey, I've arranged a lunch for you. Your reservation is in an hour,” Eda stood in the doorway. 

“Cancel it,” Serkan told her. “I have a lot of work to do. I haven’t been able to focus.”

“I will not cancel,” Eda told him. “We leave in an hour,” 

“We?” Serkan repeated. “You will be joining me?”

“Is that alright with you, Serkan bey?” 

“Yes,” Serkan’s reply was immediate. “Yes, it’s more than alright.” 

“Good, I’ll let you get back to work.”

Serkan watched as she walked away, a sway in her hips that had him shifting in his seat and pulling at his pants as they became uncomfortably tight. 

The hour passed slowly but the second it was up, Serkan was standing at Eda’s desk. “Are you ready to go?”

Eda smiled up at him with that smile that got to him every single time. “Someone’s eager.”

“Eda,” he said and watched as her smile faded and her eyes darken with want. Eda rose from her chair slowly, her body brushing against his sinuously, her voice was low when she said. “I’m ready, Serkan Bey.” 

Serkan swallowed his body heating with awareness. He forced himself to take a step back as Eda brushed past him. He followed her out. 

The ride in the car to the restaurant was everything that he loved, Eda’s hair blowing in her wind, Eda dancing in her seat to the music playing on the radio. Her smile brightens up his world. 

He purposely took a longer route to the restaurant, wanting to prolong his time with her. He didn’t care if they were late for their reservations. 

Almost twenty minutes later, they were seated across from one another in a restaurant with a view overlooking the ocean, soft piano music played in the background and the restaurant was wonderfully decorated in rich soft colors. 

“You’ve chosen well,” Serkan complimented. 

“Thank you,” Eda smiled and looked at the sea. “The view is breathtaking, don’t you think.”

“I do,” Serkan was not looking at the sea but at her. Eda’s beauty had always taken his breath away. 

Eda turned back to him. “I get the feeling you’re not talking about the ocean.”

“I’m not,” Serkan said and signaled for a server. 

“Good,” Eda said and picked up the menu, giving it a quick look over. 

When the server came to get their order, Eda ordered a chocolate sundae, and a pasta loaded with spices and sauce. Serkan ordered a glass of water and a salad with a slice of toast. 

“Has something changed, Eda?” Serkan asked. 

“Changed how?” Eda asked, she smiled at the server as he set her ice cream in front of her and Serkan’s water in front of him. 

“You’ve been flirting with me all day.” Serkan narrowed his eyes at her accusingly.

“No, I’ve been teasing you,” Eda corrected with a grin, she picked the cherry out of her ice cream and popped it into her mouth. 

“There’s a difference?” Serkan asked, eyeing her carefully. 

Eda lifted two fingers and pulled out the stem that poked from her lips. 

Serkan’s eyes widened, the stem was tied. “Did you just tie that with your tongue?”

“I did but that shouldn’t be surprising, you know better than anyone how good I am with my tongue.” Eda scooped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. 

Serkan gulped, watching the way her lips wrapped around the spoon, sucking the ice cream off, the quiet moan pulled from the back of his throat. 

Eda removed the spoon from her mouth slowly, licking her lips she reached over, grabbed his hand, and placed the tied cherry stem in the palm of his hand. “Now this? This is flirting.”

Oh God, it was so hot. His clothes were too confining. Serkan reached for the collar of his shirt, tugging at it. 

“Are you feeling okay, Serkan Bey? Perhaps I can help.” Eda suggestive, her voice taking on a seductive lilt. 

“You are the evilest woman I have ever known.” Serkan started unbuttoning his shirt. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His nerve endings were screaming at him to do something. Anything. 

Eda’s eyes dropped down to his hands working the buttons on his shirt and she swallowed hard as he undid the first two.

She let out a little noise that he was familiar with when he undid the third button of his shirt. It was a sound she made when she was overcome with desire. 

A good amount of male pride filled him, knowing he was not the only one having problems controlling their attraction. 

Serkan was tempted to finish unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it off to get back at her for her teasing but they were in a public place. Instead, he forced himself to push his desires down and asked the waiter for some Ice water, hoping a cold drink would cool him down. 

The rest of lunch passed in the same fashion, Eda constantly teasing him and it only got worse, on the drive home as Eda played a provocative song, singing along to it in a sultry voice that reminded him of when she used to say his name, breathless with want and need, his fingers playing her like one of his guitars. 

Returning to the office was both good and bad. 

Good because he wasn’t sure how much control he had left. He swore he was moments away from hauling her into his lap and reminding her how good they were together. 

Her stupid contract be damned.

Bad because he had enjoyed their time alone and now they had to get back to work. They had to be around others and keep their distance.

The day dragged on to the point Serkan was ready to just walk out and head home to Sirius but Eda was still here and he wouldn’t leave before she did. 

He poured himself into his work, going as far as to move to his office because the temptation of watching Eda the whole time was too much. 

Eda thought it was completely unthinkable that Serkan had secluded himself away in his office away from her.

She supposed she should take it as a compliment that she was getting to him that much. 

However, she was nowhere near done testing him or his control. 

She wanted him to throw caution to the wind. She wanted him to forget about her contract. She wanted him to just snap and take her. She wanted him to show her that he still wanted her as much as she wanted him. 

When night had fallen and almost everyone had left. Eda was starting to wonder if he was ever planning on leaving his office. 

She had spent the remainder of the day working in the conference room, going over some ideas with Engin and Piril. 

She decided she would go over the sketches she did for their new project one more time before heading out or perhaps she would go up to Serkan’s office and take matters into her own hands. 

“Good night, Eda,” Engin bid her goodbye as he headed out with Piril. 

“Good night, see you tomorrow.” Eda returned, watching them leave. 

She glanced around the empty office to see she was the only one left on the lower floor and Serkan was up in his office. They were alone. Perhaps, now she could finally push him over the edge of polite and respectful and make him give in to his passion for once. 

First, though she needed to give her sketches one more once over. 

She startled when a hand slammed down onto the table and turned to see Serkan standing over her. She hadn’t even heard him come in. When did he leave his private office and come down the stairs? How long was he in the room with her without her knowing? 

“Serkan, you scared me! What are you doing?” Eda exclaimed, turning to him, her hand pressed to her chest. 

“That’s what I was going to ask you? What are you doing, Eda?” Serkan asked. “All day you have been pushing my limits? Why?”

Eda straightened, her hand falling, she put it on the table next to his, almost touching. “Have I, Serkan Bey?” 

“Why?” Serkan repeated, his eyes flickered to her mouth as her tongue darted out, sliding across her bottom lip. 

“Maybe because I want to drive you crazy?” Eda replied. 

Serkan removed his hand from the table and clenched his hand into a fist to keep from reaching out for her. “You should tread carefully, Eda,” Serkan warned. 

“Or what?” Eda asked, stepping closer, looking at him through her dark lashes and her voice lowered to a suggestive tone. “What will you do, Serkan Bey?”

Her hand landed on his chest, sliding low to his torso slowly.

Serkan could not take it anymore. He gripped her by the back of the neck and crashed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. 

He didn’t give a damn about her contract. He didn’t care that he wasn’t allowed to touch her. As long as she was willing he would face any consequences. He would let her punish him. It would be worth it. 

Eda hooked her fingers in his belt loops and yanked him against her, she opened her mouth as he nipped at her bottom lip. 

His tongue slid inside, gliding along with hers, licking into her mouth, his hand fisted in her hair, and she gasped at the sharp sensation, her back arched, breast pressing against his chest. 

Serkan cupped her cheek, his lips leaving hers to follow the path of her jawline, his stubble scraping against the skin of her neck. He inhaled, deeply breathing her in. 

Eda whimpered, feeling him so close the brush of his beard scraping against her skin, his hot breath fanning across her neck, the hard lines of his body pressing against her. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Serkan asked, tilting her head back and locking eyes with her. “Did you want to drive me mad with want?” 

“Yes,” Eda answered, her eyes darkening with desire. “I wanted you to lose control. I wanted you to give in to what you feel.” 

“Are you sure?” Serkan asked, his thumb brushed across her lip. It was swollen from his kiss. 

“More sure than I have been about anything in my life,” Eda responded, her eyes drifting to his mouth, she wanted to feel his lips back on hers. Sipping from her mouth like a man dying of thirst. 

Serkan nodded, he reached behind her, swiping the drawings to the floor before grabbing her by the waist and lifting her onto the table, he kicked the chairs out of the way. 

In seconds he was back on her, his mouth consuming her, his hand slipped beneath her shirt and covered her breast, feeling the weight of it in his hand. 

Eda whimpered with the need to feel him touching her bare skin, to feel his mouth hot and wet on her chest, Eda fumbled for the buttons of his shirt, her fingers slipping in her haste. 

She let out a whine in complaint and Serkan pulled back amusement shining in his eyes. 

Eda didn’t care if he was silently laughing at her. She only cared about getting his shirt off, touching his bare skin with her hands.

Frustrated she gripped the side of his shirt and yanked on the fabric, buttons went flying as she ripped it open, pulling it out of his pants where it was tucked. 

Serkan's chuckle broke off into a groan as she ran her hands across his chest, her nails scraping down his abs. 

Eda licked her lips as she traced the deep v disappearing beneath his slacks with her eyes. 

The naked desire in her eyes fueled Serkan's own desire. He pulled at the bottom of her blouse, Eda raised her arms and he removed it from her body. He reached behind her unclasping her bra and slid the garment down her arms and away from her body, dropping to the floor at his feet. 

Eda leaned forward to lick at the dip and curves of his torso but Serkan stopped her. He pushed her back on the table until she was resting on the surface. 

He slid his hand down her collarbone to the slope of her breast. His eyes darkened watching her nipples peak from the simple caress. 

He rolled one nipple in between his fingers and leaned forward and took her other breast into his mouth, his tongue circling the hardened bud. 

Eda arched her back, pressing her breast further into his mouth and hands. 

She whined as the hand cupping her breast slid down her torso, pressing flat against her stomach, his hand didn’t stop on its downward travel until it reached the bottom of her skirt. 

A shiver racked through her as he dragged her skirt up, bunching it at her hips. 

He pressed his hand against her, feeling the dampness of her panties. “Do you still want me to give in to what I feel?” he switched breast and his lips brushed against her neglected breast. 

“Always.” she breathed, she lifted her hips and pushed at her panties and skirt, slipping them off her hips. 

Serkan took over and dragged them down her legs as his mouth took her nipple into his mouth, tugging on the hardened bud. 

Eda's hand slipped over his head, burying in his hair, holding him to her. 

Serkan slipped his hand beneath the band of her underwear and slipped a finger inside her. She was so wet, it slid in with ease. 

Eda gasped, she pressed her hand through her hair but when he pressed another finger inside her, her hand went to her breast, grasping at it, a moan drawn out from her lips as his fingers moved inside of her, working her up, his tongue flicking her nipple, teeth nipping at the swell of her breast. 

Serkan entered a third finger inside of her, stretching her, her walls spasmed around his fingers, her breathing becoming erratic. He pressed his thumb against her bundle of nerves, rubbing roughly, sensing how close she was to the edge. 

Eda’s legs fell open wider, and she whined as Serkan freed himself from her hand and released her breast to stare down at her. “Come for me,” he demanded. “I can feel how close you are.”

Eda panted and broke off in a cry as Serkan curled his fingers inside of her rubbing at a spot deep inside her that had her vision clouding over. She came hard and fast, Serkan covering her mouth with his own, swallowing her sounds of pleasure. 

Serkan removed his fingers from her slowly and kissed her deeply as she came down from her orgasm. 

Eda pushed at his chest and he broke away from her, pushing off of her. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, brow furrowing in concern. 

Eda reached for his belt. “Your fingers are great and everything but it’s not the part of you I want inside of me.” she looked up, meeting his eyes as she unfastened his buckle and pulled his belt free, dropping it to the floor. 

“No?” Serkan was enraptured by her. Her skin was flushed with pleasure, desire showing in her eyes, her lips swollen from his kisses. 

“No. I want you to take me with your cock.” Eda said, she undid the button, and pulled down the zipper.

Hearing Eda speak to him with such naked desire, had his cock throbbing painfully. 

He pushed his pants and underwear down at the same time, his cock springing free. Eda reached for him but he couldn’t have her hands on him. He urged her back down onto the table before grasping her by the hip and pulling her to the edge. 

He urged her legs further apart and took his cock in hand, he rubbed the head along her entrance, pushing just the head in and pulling back out. 

“Serkan,” Eda whined. “Don’t tease me, not now. I need you.” 

“Good.” Serkan pushed into the hilt. Eda threw her head back, mouth falling open. 

He was buried so deep inside her, stretching her walls further. She felt full but still, it wasn’t enough. She needed him, moving inside her, giving her all the pleasure she could want. 

She reached for him but Serkan pushed her hands away. “Hold on to the table,” he ordered. 

Eda swallowed at the command but did as he said when all she really wanted to do was grab him and urged him to move. 

Serkan opened her up further, hooking her legs around his arms, and pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in. Hard. Fast. 

Eda's hands tightened on the edge of the table, arching her back. He felt so fucking good. “Shit, Serkan.”

Serkan felt her trembling around him and the way she said his name with such need as he pounded into her at a frantic pace, mesmerized with the way her tits bounced with every thrust. 

Eda loved the way he was pushing deep inside her but she needed him closer, she raised her arms out to him. “Please, closer.” 

Serkan unhooked her legs from around his arms and encouraged her to wrap them around his hips. He came over her, planting his hand on either side of her. 

Eda immediately released her hold on the table and held onto him, her hands skimming over his back, her nails digging into his skin with every deep thrust. 

Eda could feel something uncoiling inside of her as she got closer and closer to her breaking point, her moans, growing louder and louder. Serkan moved his arm, placing his hand between them over her heart, feeling its pounding beat against his palm. His pace increased to match the beat of her heart. 

Eda threw her head back, her back arching as she flew over the edge, his name leaving her trembling lips. 

“Look at me!” Serkan commanded and her eyes shot back to his. He kept her gaze as he fucked her through her orgasm, her pussy squeezing his dick like a vice, spasming around him, drawing him in deeper. 

When she finally came down her hands caressed his back softly, combing through his hair. Serkan pushed deeper. Her touch was soft and tender, loving. Out of everything it was his undoing.

His cock pulsed and he drove into her as deep as he could go, he dropped his forehead to hers as he groaned his release, her tight muscles milking him for everything he had as he came inside her. 

When Serkan was coherent enough he whispered her name against her skin, followed by love confessions, kissing her everywhere his lips could reach. Worshipping her. 

Eda hummed in contentment, feeling very satisfied. “Serkan?” 

“Hmm?” he pressed a kiss over her heart. 

“I’m burning the contract,” Eda said and watched as he looked at her surprised. 

“Really?” Serkan asked, lifting his gaze to hers. 

Eda cupped his jaw, tracing her fingers through his stubble. “Absolutely, at this point, it’s no longer of any use to me.” 

Serkan surged forward kissing her deeply. Eda moaned, he was still buried deep inside her and she could feel him growing hard again, his cock thickening inside of her. 

“I’ll burn it for you,” Serkan grunted as he slowly started to move inside her again, his movements more tender and gentle than before but no less passionate. 

* * *

Serkan could hear Engin talking and Piril adding in her own opinion about their new client but for the life of him he could not focus. 

Eda sat next to him, long hair tossed over her shoulder. She was nodding along to what was being said. 

God, she was beautiful. 

Eda looked at him meeting his gaze and she bit her lip. He bit back a groan, remembering last night when he had kissed those lips as he moved inside of her, the feel of her so tight around him, he swore she was made just for him. 

“Serkan? Serkan?” Selin called from further down the table. “Are you listening?” 

Serkan’s gaze snapped to hers. “Of course. I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

He jerked suddenly as he felt a heeled foot slide up his leg slowly, suggestively. 

Eda grinned as she looked at him and slowly under the discretion of moving her hand, ran her fingers down her neck to her chest, taking the path his mouth did on her the night before. 

Serkan's eyes darken and he reached beneath the table grabbing her ankle before she could reach the growing bulge in his pants. He shot her a warning look. 

Eda looked at him then the table, raising her brow at him suggestively, her tongue swiping across her bottom lip. 

Serkan laughed, it was bright and happy and full of wonder. He couldn’t believe Eda was taunting him during a meeting. Was she trying to get them caught? Or did she not care if people knew they had reunited? 

“Serkan? Are you giggling?” Piril asked incredulously. 

Serkan wiped the smile off his face. “No, don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Your eyes give you away, brother,” Engin grinned. “Their shining with life. What has caused this change in you?”

“Nothing. Last night I worked hard before leaving,” his eyes locked with Eda’s. “I was very satisfied with the end result.” 

Eda’s eyes widened, unable to believe what he just said. She ducked her head, blushing, avoiding everyone’s gaze. Especially Serkan’s. Why didn’t he just go ahead and tell everyone he fucked her on this table until she was nothing but a pile of mush?

“Perhaps you should keep it up then,” Engin said. “I like seeing you this way.” 

“I think you’re right.” Serkan stood up suddenly. “We’re going to have to reschedule this meeting for another time. Eda, come with me, we need to speak privately.” 

Serkan grabbed Eda’s hand, pulling her out of her seat and tugging her after him. Too shocked to protest Eda followed him wordlessly. 

The moment Serkan had his office door shut behind him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her against him. His hand around her waist moved to her ass gripping it tightly, his other hand burying in her hair as he took control of her mouth. 

Eda gasped in surprise and he slipped his tongue inside, gliding it across hers, exploring her mouth, tasting her. 

Eda clung to his shoulders, arching her back, her breast pressed against his chest. She could feel his hardening cock pressing against her. 

Serkan started moving them backward and he pressed Eda against the back of the couch, he tilted her head back and traveled his mouth down her neck, sweeping her hair back, he placed wet kisses to her neck, sucking at her pulse. 

His ministrations went straight to her core, her panties dampened. His hand at her ass pushed her forward, her skirt riding high on her thighs, his pants covered cock pressed against her and she couldn’t help it, she rubbed against him, needing more. 

Serkan’s hand buried in her hair found its way beneath her top and he pulled her breast out of the cup of her bra, rolling her nipple between his fingers and pulling on it. His mouth found hers again. 

She imagined his mouth on her, pulling, teeth grazing, nipping, his cock, moving inside her. stretching her, the pleasure that would gather and uncoil in her stomach. 

She whimpered a need so strong overcoming her. Serkan’s mouth left hers and traveled back down her neck, she turned her head to the side, giving him more access.

Her eyes slid open slowly and her eyes instantly widened, her cheeks heating and not from arousal or the way he was making her feel with his touch and his lips. “Serkan?”

He grunted, wrapping his arm around her waist and hauling her tighter against his body, shifting his hips against her, his lips skimming down her throat in a hot trail. 

“Serkan!” Eda pushed at his chest and jerked her head in the direction of the window. 

Serkan turned his head and saw they had an audience. 

The whole lower full of ArtLife workers were staring up at them through the glass window, their mouths ajar, eyes wide. 

Engin and Piril were attempting to get everyone to look away and return to their work. 

Eda pushed at Serkan’s chest, embarrassed at being seen in such a compromising position. 

Serkan makes angry motions at Engin, telling him to get everyone back to work before turning and grabbing Eda by the hand leading her into his private bathroom. 

Eda looked around having never been in there before. “Serkan, what are we doing in here?” 

“For privacy,” Serkan knelt down, unlacing his shoes, and stood back up toeing them off, he removed his socks before walking to the shower and turning the water on. 

“You're going to take a shower?” Eda asked as steam started to fill the room. 

“We’re going to take a shower.” he corrected. 

“No, I can’t.” Eda shook her head. “What will people think?”

“I don’t care.” Serkan reached for her, pushing her jacket off her shoulders, and then dropped to his knees in front of her lifting up her leg carefully, removing her high heel, and doing the same with the other. He placed his hand on Eda’s hips and stood up, every inch of him brushing against her. 

His hand came up to cup the back of her head, tilting it back as his mouth took hers, kissing her deeply. 

Eda whimpered, feeling his kiss echoing through her. 

Serkan drew back and touched her cheek tenderly, his thumb swiping across her bottom lip. “If you really don’t want to do this right now, I am okay with that but if you do, you can join me in the shower.”

If she didn’t join him he would take care of himself in the shower because he had a problem straining against his pants but later, he would take Eda back to his place when the day was over and give her a night filled with nothing but pleasure and devotion.

Serkan released her, taking a step back, he started undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

Eda watched him entranced as he unbuttoned and parted the shirt, shedding it from his body, leaving his chest and torso bare. Heat coiled low in her belly and she bit down on her bottom lip, placing a hand to her neck. 

Eda’s eyes widened as he flicked his pants open, drawing down the zipper, and without shame pulled both his pants and boxer briefs down, stepping out of him. 

Her eyes were drawn to his engorged cock, a drop of precum escaping the tip. She licked her lips unconsciously. 

Serkan turned, his powerful backside in perfect view as he stepped into the shower, sliding the door closed behind him. 

Eda’s mouth was dry. How in the world was she supposed to walk away from all that knowing what was waiting for her in that shower if that was what she chose? 

Indecision warred in her, she looked over her shoulder. Was everyone talking about them? Did it even really matter anymore?   
  
She looked back at the shower. Serkan slicked his wet hair back, the muscles of his back rippling, water dripping down his body. 

Eda imagined his muscles working for an entirely different reason and her decision was made for her. Who the hell cares what others thought. She was in love with Serkan and they were together. 

She pulled her blouse over her head, and pushed her skirt down her hips, she did the same with her red lace panties and stepped out of them, she reached behind her unfastening her bra, and tossed it away. 

Eda stepped into the shower behind Serkan, wrapping her arms around his torso, her chest pressed against his back. The hot water poured down on them.

Serkan’s body tightened at the feel of Eda’s breast pressed against his back, her hands low on his torso, her lips pressing kisses against his back. 

Eda’s hand slid over his torso, feeling his abdomen muscles jumped at her touch, she slid her hand lower, fingers grazing his hard flesh. 

Serkan’s cock jumped as her hand circled him, a groan vibrated in his chest as she slid her hand over him in slow, firm strokes. 

When her nails grazed the head of his cock the restraint he was clinging to snapped, he turned, hauling her against him, and spun her, pinning her against the wall. He plundered her mouth with his tongue. 

He slipped a leg between hers, his cock rubbing against her, his hands sunk into her hair as he angled her head back, kissing her deeper. 

Eda arched her back, her chest pressing against him, she shifted her hips, trying to gain some kind of friction. 

Serkan released the grip on her hair, trailing his hands down her shoulders, brushing the side of her breasts and further down. When he reached her thighs he curled them around toward her ass and lifted her. 

Eda gasped into his mouth, grasping his shoulders for balance, wrapping her legs high on his hips. 

Serkan reached between them taking his dick in his hand and rubbed it against the entrance of her pussy. 

“Serkan.” Eda used his shoulders as leverage and raised up before sinking down on his hardened shaft. 

Serkan slammed his hand against the wall, grunting. She took him in completely, swallowing his dick whole with her welcoming pussy. 

Eda moaned out, the feeling of him stretching her walls, making her feel full inside, her walls clenching down on his hard rigid flesh. 

Eda used his shoulders as leverage, lifting herself up and then back down. She leaned her forehead against his as she rode his cock. 

Serkan stared into her eyes mesmerized by the pleasure she was taking from him. 

God, she was beautiful. 

“Hold onto me.” Serkan groaned, planting his hands against the wall on either side of her, the water pelting down on their skin. 

“Okay.” Eda locked her long legs tightly around his waist, and circled her arms around his shoulders, holding on.

Serkan bent his legs changing the angle of his thrust, he pushed up into her, fast and hard. 

Eda gasped as he surged inside of her, again and again. 

She threw her head back, mouth falling open in pleasure, her eyes sliding closed. 

Serkan’s mouth closed over her throat, catching the drops of water with his tongue, his hips never stopping as he pounded her into the wall. 

Eda cried out in pleasure as the band in her stomach got tighter and tighter, on the verge of breaking with every snap of Serkan’s hips as he thrust inside of her. 

Serkan could feel her tightening around him, her walls fluttering around his cock, he quickened his thrust, driving into her like a man who lost all control. 

Eda cried out his name as she fell over the edge, bliss consuming her, her body sucking him in, drawing him deeper into her. 

Serkan groaned as she gripped him like a vice. His own orgasm hit him hard. He thrust erratically, burying himself as deep as he could, his dick pulsing before he spent himself inside her, her walls squeezing around him, draining him of every last drop. 

Eda slowly unraveled herself from around him and stood on shaky legs leaning against the shower wall. Serkan slumped over her, his face buried in her neck. 

Eda slid her hands up and down his back, fingers digging into the muscles there in a light massage. 

“Come home with me,” Serkan said, pulling back to cup Eda's face in his hands. 

“Now?” Eda asked surprised, her hands coming up to hold onto his waist, her knees felt like jello. 

“Yes. We have so much time to make up for. We can spend the day with Sirius, watch a romantic movie, look at the stars.”

Eda smiled, her eyes shining with happiness. “We will go home.”

Serkan smiled and pressed his lips to hers in another deep kiss, his hands releasing her face so he could wrap his arms around her. 

Eda looped her arms around his neck, basking in Serkan’s love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always encouraged.


	10. No One Can Touch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is some smut inspired by episode 26.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is strictly smut. If that isn't something you want to read I advise not reading the chapter.

Eda didn’t expect Serkan to admit he was jealous or to find herself confessing the same. 

Eda’s back hit the shelf Serkan’s hands on her hips, he pressed against her, his warm breath fanning across her neck. 

"Because you are mine." 

The possessive words shot through her entire being, making her come alive. 

His lips skimmed across her neck and her lips parted. He pulled back, staring at her, luring her in with every intense look. Their noses brushed against one another as they breathed each other in. 

She moved in to kiss him, gripping his elbows. Serkan had other ideas, he drew back from her, pushing on her shoulders, pressing her more firmly against the shelf. 

His mouth claimed her and Eda pushed at his suit jacket, tugging it down his arms. 

The second he was free of the jacket, Serkan ripped his mouth from hers and spun her around. 

Eda gasp, her hands coming out to hold the shelf as Serkan crowded her against it, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. 

“Nobody but me can touch you.”

There were those possessive words again that sent a fire racing through her veins.

Eda started to turn around but Serkan gripped her hips, facing her against the bookcase.

"Don't turn around." His hands dragged down to the hem of her dress and pushed the material up to her waist.

He pressed against her, pinning her up against the shelf.  
  
Eda gasped feeling the fabric of her panties torn from her body.   
  
Serkan used his leg to urge her knees apart.   
  
Her core throbbed, she could feel her wetness coat her thighs.   
  
All Eda could hear was their breathing, all she could feel was Serkan and the hard bulge in his pants pressing against the crook of her ass.  
  
Her heart stuttered in her chest when the clang of his belt hitting the floor echoed through the room.  
  
"Serkan," she wanted him, needed him inside her.  
  
Eda couldn’t remember ever wanting or needing him so powerfully. It felt like if she didn’t feel him burying himself deep inside her right now her world was going to come crashing down around her and she would die from the carnal desire coursing through her.   
  
She wanted him to take her, possess her, remind her of what it was like for them to be together so completely that she didn't know where she began and he ended.  
  
She jolted suddenly feeling his fingers, circling her soaked entrance, a needy whine escaped her parted lips when he pushed two fingers inside her.   
  
“You’re so wet,” he said, sounding affected to the point of breaking.   
  
“I want you.” Eda breathed. “Deep inside me, marking me from the inside.”  
  
“You’ll have me.” He curled his fingers deep inside her, rubbing at a spot that had her breath catching in her throat.  
  
He pulled his fingers from her body and she whimpered at the abruptness.   
  
“No, don’t stop.” Eda pleaded.   
  
“Shh.” Serkan pulled his erection free from his pants, taking himself in his hand, he rubbed the head of his cock against her.   
  
“Please,” Eda didn’t think she could take his teasing.   
  
“I don’t have a condom, Eda. Tell me to stop if you don’t want me to come inside you.”  
  
Eda wouldn’t dream of ever telling him to stop. She didn’t care. “Don’t stop.” 

Serkan gripped her hips, tilting them slipping another inch inside of her.   
  
His hands slid from her hips to her arms and he raised them above her.   
  
Serkan laced their fingers together as he pushed forward the rest of the way.   
  
Eda gasped as he filled her so completely all she felt was pleasure.   
  
Serkan groaned as the walls of her pussy clamped down on his dick.   
  
She was so fucking tight and perfect. It felt like she was made just for him.   
  
Eda pushed back against him, needing him to move.   
  
Serkan pulled nearly all the way out before plunging back inside her. Hard and fast.   
  
Books clattered to the floor.   
  
Eda's shaky breath turned into moans. His hard dick pushing inside of her, stretching her, branding felt so fucking perfect causing a delicious burn inside of her.   
  
Serkan bent his knees changing the angle, and surged inside of her.   
  
Eda choked, the force of his thrust had her body lifting, her feet leaving the floor.   
  
Serkan groaned as her pussy sucked him in deeper, squeezing him.   
  
“Again.” Eda moaned. “Again.”   
  
Serkan surged inside of her again and again.   
  
The sound of Eda’s moans and Serkan’s groans filling the room.   
  
The coil inside of Eda came undone with Serkan burying himself so deep inside her she would swear he could go no further.   
  
Serkan proved her wrong on his next thrust, sending her over the edge. Stars danced in her vision as she tumbled over the edge, soaking Serkan.   
  
She dropped her head as Serkan’s hips continued to snap into hers.   
  
Serkan’s cocked throbbed, his release was closer and closer.   
  
He let go of her hands, wrapping his arms around her torso, holding her against him. One arm slid up to massage her breath through the fabric of her dress, the scrape of the fabric against her hard nipple had her walls tightening around his dick.   
  
Eda leaned her head back against his shoulder, one hand lifting to curl around his neck, the other gripping his arm, holding onto him.   
  
Serkan felt the pulsing of his cock, his thrust growing erratic.   
  
He buried himself to the hilt, pushing as deep as he could.   
  
Eda’s convulsed around him, squeezing his shaft and he came hard, his essence spilling out inside her.   
  
Serkan pulled from her body spent and his cum dripped down her thighs.   
  
“Stay where you are,” Serkan ordered and stepped away from her.   
  
Eda’s legs buckled and she reached out, holding onto the bookshelf to keep herself standing.   
  
Serkan came back a moment later with a washcloth, wiping his cum from between her thighs.   
  
It was such a tender gesture compared to the sex they just had.   
  
Moment’s later Serkan was slipping off her dress and lifting her legs to discard her shoes.   
  
She turned around slowly when she felt his hands caressing her naked skin.

Her eyes widened. He was standing before without a stitch of clothing. 

He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her, carrying her to his bed, laying her back against the soft sheets, he climbed in next to her, pulling her into his chest. 

“I love you, Eda Yildiz” Serkan murmured, his hands sweeping through her hair, lips pressed against her skin. 

“No one can touch you, Serkan Bolat. Not your body. Not your heart. Not your soul.” Eda kissed his chest over his heart. “No one but me.”

Serkan's arms tightened around her, he pressed a kiss into her hair. 

Soon, Eda would tell Serkan what was in her heart. But for now, she would show him with her actions. She wrapped herself around him, holding tightly to him, her head resting over his heart. 

The beat of his heart lulling her into the most restful slumber since their first night together. 

This right here, being in Serkan’s arm, skin against skin, hearts as one...

It was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm hoping to release another one shot in a few days.


	11. Open Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda makes it clear to Serkan that she could never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon related and I've been working on this since before the latest episode. 
> 
> Smut Warning near the end of the chapter.
> 
> Thanks to @bluedove for helping me name the fic.

“The person you can give up so easily in this life is me?” 

It hurt to hear the words come from him, made worse by the tight smile as he looked at her. 

“No. I didn't mean it like that,” Eda protested, shaking her head. 

“No, I understand perfectly.” Serkan stood. No matter what he did, no matter how open he was, nothing was different. 

Eda watched him start to walk away, and she followed after him, grabbing his hand. “Serkan.” 

Serkan turned, pulling from her grip. “No matter how much I try it’s never gonna be enough, is it?”

Eda tried to hide the hurt that he had pulled away from her. “What?”

“I’ve been trying so hard to be the kind of man you would want, to change for you and be someone worthy of you but it’s never gonna be enough.”

Tears filled Eda’s eyes, wetting her lashes. “No, you’re wrong.”

How could he believe something so far from the truth? 

“No, I’m not. After everything that’s happened, it’s never gonna be enough for you.” Serkan swallowed the ball of emotion that rose in his throat. “I’m not enough for you.” 

“Stop!” The tears escaped from her eyes, traveling down her cheeks. “Stop, Serkan.” 

Eda surged forward grabbing his face in her hands, her body pressed against his, startling him. 

“Eda, don’t. I’m tired. I’m tired of constantly putting my heart on the line just for it to be discarded.” Serkan tried to step away from her but Eda refused to let him go. 

“Then let me protect it,” Eda’s voice was a plea,

Serkan stopped, his eyes locking on hers. “Eda,” his voice cracked, his lip trembling on her name. 

“You’re right. You’ve put your heart on the line again and again. I haven’t been the most receptive but not because I don’t feel the same. At first, I was trying to process the truth and your reasoning behind keeping the truth from me. Trying to rationalize everything in my head and when I finally did, it hit me like a storm.” 

“What did?” Serkan was no longer trying to pull away from her but he wasn’t reaching for her either. 

“Fear. When you broke up with me I was so heartbroken, destroyed. No one has held that kind of power over me before and you broke me so easily.”

“Eda..” Serkan said her name with so much remorse. “I was trying to protect you. I never wanted to hurt you.” 

Eda closed her eyes and nodded. “I know.” she exhaled shakily and opened her eyes. “I know. But I don’t want to feel that way away again. I’m afraid I won’t be able to survive it.”

Serkan finally reached out cupping her cheek and wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. “I would never hurt you like that again. You have to know that.”

Eda nodded. “I do and there are things you have to know. Do you really think I can easily discard you from my life? I only want to protect you because I care about you more than anyone else.”

“Eda..” Serkan grasps her hips, his voice filled with hope. 

“You don’t need to change, Serkan. The person who you are is the same person that makes me feel like I’m special, like I’m the brightest star in a sky full of them. You don’t need to try to be worthy of me, from the moment I got to know you I realized you always have been. You are more than enough. Don’t ever think differently.”

Eda leaned forward and Serkan’s breath hitched as her lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss. 

Eda pulled back, keeping her eyes locked with his. “I’ve been keeping you at a distance not because I don’t love you. Sometimes love isn’t enough.” 

“And sometimes it is,” Serkan’s thumb dragged across her bottom lip. “Sometimes it's what we need to get us through everything else.”

“I called you a robot so many times but the truth is you are the most genuine, kind, caring, and loving man, I have ever known. It was so easy falling in love with you,” Eda confessed her voice breaking with the emotion she felt, opening her heart to Serkan. “I love you so much it hurts.”

“It doesn’t have to hurt,” Serkan said. “We can be happy if we let ourselves just be together.”

Eda nodded, pressing her mouth to his again, the kiss deep. Serkan’s arms locked around her, holding her tightly against him. 

Serkan could feel Eda’s heart beating against his chest, feel the soft curves of her body pressing into his, her scent surrounding him. 

He never felt more at home. 

Eda pulled back from him, tugging on his bottom lip, earning a groan filled with desire from him. 

“Serkan, I know you’re afraid of the people you love leaving you alone but I will never do that. You told me once you couldn’t live without me, couldn’t breathe when I’m not there. It’s the same for me.” Eda spoke the words in her heart, baring herself to him completely. “I feel more alive than I ever have when I am with you, I feel like I can’t breathe when you’re not near. Ever since you left me I’ve felt like something was missing. The other half of me has been missing. The other half of my soul. Now I have that part of me back and I can never give it up. The only way you are ever going to lose me is if you’re the one who walks away from me.” 

Serkan’s heart pounded in his chest, the cracks in his heart, his soul from all the times he was rejected by his loved ones, healing, and mending. His spirit soared as he vowed. “Never. I love you with everything I am and I can’t let you go.”

Eda smiled. “Good.” She threw her arms around him, holding onto him as tight as she dared. 

Serkan’s arms locked around her again and he buried his face in her neck, his lips pressing into her skin. He lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around him. She didn’t care that her dress bunched up at her hips.

All that mattered is that she never felt freer than right now after telling Serkan how she felt about him and having him return that love equally without restraint. 

* * *

Eda rapped on the door, her grip tight on her suitcase. 

Eda hadn’t expected to see her grandma at her house when she returned home but she absolutely refused to stay under the same roof with that woman. 

Serkan was the first person she considered staying with, especially after their talk just a few hours ago. 

A few moments later Serkan pulled the door open with a surprise smile. “Eda.” 

“I need a place to stay. My grandmother is staying at our house and if I am under the same roof as her I will kill her in her sleep. I was hoping I could stay here. Plus, if she finds out it will piss her off and that makes me very happy.” Eda said in a rush. 

“Slow down,” Serkan’s eyes were shining with amusement. He reached for her suitcase and Eda surrendered it as he set it inside his home, opening the door wider and taking a step back to let her inside. “You are always welcome here, Eda.”

“I’m glad.” Eda stepped inside and Serkan closed the door behind her. 

“I will take your things upstairs to my room. You can sleep there. I will sleep on the couch.” 

“Okay, thank you, I really appreciate this,” Eda said and followed him up the stairs to get her things settled in. 

Her grandmother told her to end things with Serkan but all she accomplished was pushing them closer together. Ea had zero intention of moving on with her life without him. 

* * *

Eda relaxed in the bath. Serkan had gone to get his gift from Balca. 

She was curious about what it could be. 

Balca’s infatuation with Serkan was quickly becoming annoying but Eda trusted Serkan. 

She knew she had no reason to be jealous. Serkan loved her and only her. 

He willingly put his heart in her hands again and again. 

She looked up as footsteps sounded across the floor watching as Serkan walked in, his eyes intently on hers. 

“Serkan, you can’t be back already. It’s only been ten minutes.” Eda sank lower in the tub, using the cover of the bubbles to hide her body. 

“She lives close by and I didn’t want to stay there long.” Serkan stepped closer. “You feel comfortable enough here to relax in the tub?”

“Serkan, I always feel comfortable with you,” Eda said and before he could respond, she added. “If you go out, I will finish up here and meet you downstairs.”

“10 seconds,” Serkan said, his eyes taking her in. 

“Serkan,” she tried not to laugh. 

“I need to commit this to memory.” Serkan insisted. 

“Serkan,” Eda kicked her feet at him, splashing water. 

Serkan laughed, leaving the room. 

The rich sound made her regret having him leave. She was tempted to call him back and ask him to join her. 

She quickly finished up and dressed in her favorite flannel pajamas and headed downstairs. 

When she got downstairs Serkan was seated at the counter with his laptop, his jacket discarded. There was an object sitting on the other side of the counter covered with a red cloth. 

“Is this the present?” Eda asked with a grin. 

“It is,” Serkan didn’t look away from his computer. 

Eda pulled off the sheet and what she saw made her let out a laugh. “It’s you.” 

“I know?” Serkan looked over at the statue and grimaced “I don’t understand why she would give me a statue of myself.”

“I think the more important question is why did she have it in the first place?” Eda caressed the statue’s cheek. 

“What are you doing?” Serkan asked her with raised brows.

“He’s just so handsome,” Eda grinned, shooting him a teasing look. “More than the man he was molded after.” 

“Ha, ha, Eda,” Serkan rolled his eyes and returned to his work. “I doubt he’s much of a conversationalist.” 

“That’s his best feature.” Eda returned. “Less chance of him driving me crazy.” 

“You drive me to madness with the love I feel for you, yet I’m the one who drives you crazy.” Serkan shook his head. 

Eda traced the statue's lips. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” she bit her lip, imagining the feel of Serkan’s lips on hers again. 

She imagines their lips crashing together and in the heat of the moment, Serkan sending the statue crashing to the floor, placing her on the counter, and using that glorious mouth of his to give her pleasure. 

Their moments of heart to heart from earlier were not enough. They had so much time to make up for. 

“Do you want to head up?” Eda asked,

“I have work to do.” Serkan didn’t look up and therefore, didn’t see the way Eda was biting her lip, the desire on her face, or the disappointment that came into her eyes when he answered. 

Eda nodded, and quietly headed back up the stairs to his room, she settled into his bed. His scent surrounding her only flared the desire coursing through her. 

She fluffed up her pillow and snuggled deeper into it, falling asleep to the smell of Serkan’s scent surrounding her. 

She didn’t know how long she was asleep but she awoke to the sound of movement in the room. 

She sat up slowly and turned on the light. 

Serkan was at his closet sifting through his clothes. She watched as he grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. 

“Serkan,” She said. 

Serkan shut the closet door. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I'm just grabbing something to sleep in.”

He walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him to change. 

Eda relaxed back against the pillows, waiting for him to come out.

She frowned at him when he did come out and headed for the door. “Where are you going?”

He paused in the doorway. “I’m going to sleep on the couch.” 

“You don’t have to. This is your room and the bed is big enough for both of us.” Eda said. The idea of him sleeping on the couch instead of sharing the bed with her was ridiculous.

Serkan stepped back into the room. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes,” Eda answered, a smile pulling at her lips. 

Serkan closed the door shut behind him. 

He pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and slid beneath them. 

Eda wasted no time, pressing herself into his side curling into him, and resting her hand over his chest, his heart beating fast beneath her palm. 

Eda pushed herself up over him. “Your hearts beating fast.” 

“You have that effect on me.” He lifted a hand to touch her cheek. “Eda, I don’t want to get any of our wires crossed. You said you loved me, we kissed, you’re here now. Are you going to push me away again?”

Eda’s eyes softened and she leaned down pressing her lip to his in a soft kiss, cupping his face, when she pulled back it was to stare into his eyes. “No more back and forth. It’s you and me, Serkan. We’re in this together. No matter what. We will take on all obstacles that come our way. Together.” 

Serkan raised up slanting his mouth over hers, his arms wrapped around her, urging her on top of him. 

Eda came willingly, gripping his shoulders, her body moving against his. 

Serkan gripped her sides, his large hands expanding across them easily.

Eda wanted to feel them on her bare skin. She reached for the buttons of her blouse. 

Serkan pulled back his eyes following the movements of her hands. “Here let me?” 

He undid the first button, locking eyes with her, he undid button after button. 

Eda bit her lip as he parted the fabric sliding the soft material body off her, and dropping it down to the side of the bed. 

Serkan traced the curve of her breast with his fingers. She had not worn a bra beneath. 

The feel of his fingers on her had her nipples pebbling, hardening. 

Serkan’s eyes zeroed in on them, he leaned forward taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth. 

Eda sighed, her hands delved into his hand, holding him to her chest as his tongue circled her, teeth grazing her skin softly. 

Her hips shifted restlessly against him as her core throbbed, her panties getting damp with her arousal. Made worse by the hard bulge pressing against her thigh. 

She moved her hands down his back, to the hemline of his shirt and pulled it up, nails grazing his skin. 

Serkan released her nipple with a wet pop and helped her remove his shirt. 

As soon as it was off, Eda pushed him back on the bed. 

Eda tossed the cover away and leaned forward kissing a path down his chest, her tongue darting out to trace at his abs.

Serkan hissed as her teeth grazed his hip bones. 

Eda grabbed his sweats and Serkan lifted his hips, assisting her in getting his pants off. 

Eda licked her lips when his erection sprung free, she was tempted to take him into her mouth and have him at her mercy but she had other plans for tonight. 

Tonight, she didn’t want to just have sex. She wanted to make love with her man. 

Serkan let out a disgruntled noise when Eda slid from the bed. 

Eda shook her head at him and pushed her pants and underwear, kicking them away. 

Serkan nearly choked on his tongue as Eda stood before him, bare. 

God, she was so fucking beautiful.

He felt like the luckiest man in the world that she had chosen him. 

Eda climbed back into bed, swung her leg over his hip to straddle him, she planted her hands on his chest. 

Serkan sat up, gathering her in his arms, his hands sliding across her skin, lighting a fire inside of her. 

He pulled her flush against his chest, his lips found her neck, sucking at her pulse point. 

Eda shifted against him restlessly and his shaft slid along her center. 

Eda cupped his face pulling him away from her neck and looked deep into his eyes as she lifted her hips. Serkan buried a hand in her hair, his eyes on her as he took his cock in hand and positioned it at her entrance.

Eda slid down his length, her mouth parted in pleasure. Serkan’s hand clenched the bedsheet tightly, a grunt pulled from his lips. 

Eda brought her mouth to his, her tongue sliding inside, kissing him deeply. 

Serkan felt her walls holding him snug inside her, keeping his focus on her kiss, was all he could do to keep from moving, thrusting up inside her. 

Eda wrapped her legs around him and pulled her lips from his. She looped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. 

Serkan’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as she rode him slowly, taking every inch of him on every slide down his cock, soaking him in her arousal. 

One of his hands buried in her hair the other gripping her hip, needing something to hold onto as he felt her give a piece of herself in a way she never had before. 

Their breaths mingled together as they made slow, passionate, soul searching, love. 

Serkan cupped her cheeks and slanted his mouth against hers as they came together, their skin glowing with sweat, breathing shallow, hearts pounding against one another, foreheads pressed together, eyes locked.

“God, I’m so in love with you.” Serkan breathed, running a hand through her hair and down her back, his arms encircled her holding onto her.

“And I love you.” Eda's eyes shined with love. “I never want to be apart from you again.”

“And you won’t. I promise.” Serkan pressed his lips to hers in a sealing kiss. 

This was only the start of their story and it would not end with their broken hearts. 

He was gonna marry her and have two children, they would go wherever she wanted. 

Their life would be whatever she wanted their lives to be because what mattered most to him in this world was her. 

And he had her in his arms and he had no intention of ever letting her go again.

And he would fight anyone to keep her with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. I Can't Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serkan is overwhelmed with guilt after regaining his memories and believes Eda would be better off without him. Eda is not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't watched the newest episodes yet so this is all speculation on my part from what I've seen on my Twitter feed.

“You can’t be serious?” Eda looked at Serkan with a look of disbelief. 

It had only been a few weeks since Serkan regained his memory. A few weeks of them being together and trying to find their way back to how they were before. 

Maybe there was no way of finding their way back before the pain they both suffered at the hands of his memory loss and Selin’s manipulation and everyone around them making the situation so much worst. 

It didn’t mean things were done between them it just meant they had to find a new way. They had to work through all the things that threaten to tear them apart.

There was this underline tension of pain and guilt and it had only been a matter of time before it all came to ahead and Eda was expecting it. 

She couldn’t imagine Serkan not wanting to be with her. He loved her, she knew that. Hell, he had kept his promise and fell in love with her again before he regained his memories. 

Hearing him say otherwise was throwing her off. 

“We shouldn’t be together.” Serkan hated to say it but it was what he felt. After everything he put her through he knew Eda deserved better. So much better. 

His world had been torn apart the moment he regained his memories. How could he have treated the woman he loved so cruelly? So heartlessly? How could he had been so indifferent to her tears and the pain he caused her?

Their love was like the brightest star and he cast it down from the sky. Eda was his brightest star and he made her light dim with every careless act and disregard for her feelings, causing her to fall. 

And for what? Selin? A woman he never even loved?

How could he had been so naive to allow Selin to manipulate him? 

How could he had been so afraid of the best damn thing to ever happen to him that he ran way in a panic every single time, he felt something remotely real or overwhelming?

And he hurt her. Pushing her away because he was scared of the way she made him feel. 

He remembers every pained expression, every look of betrayal, every tear she cried in front of him, her pleas for him to remember. 

How could he have caused her so much pain? He loved her so much and all he ever did was hurt her. After how he treated her, he no longer deserved her. Didn’t have the right to touch her. 

“Are you saying this because I said we weren’t getting married right now?” Eda asked, she didn’t give him time to answer. “Serkan, that doesn’t mean I no longer want to marry you. I just think we need to get used to being together again, to being us before taking such a huge step.” 

With everything that happened, she was still trying to adjust, Serkan had spent the last month treating her as a stranger, looking at her with indifference. She was no longer used to Serkan looking at her with so much love in his eyes, she felt it in her entire being, or the way a single touch of his hand upon her body can bring her alive. 

“I’m just not currently there Serkan. I need time and I think so do you. You have been through something traumatic both in your accident and what Selin did to you. You’re still-”

“This isn’t about me.” Serkan interrupted. “It’s about you and what you deserve and that’s not someone who is broken, still trying to piece himself back together.” 

Yes, he had regained his memories and Eda was right he was still working through everything that happened since he came back. However, he could not understand how he could have treated Eda so cruelly.

Still, it was no excuse. He should have questioned Selin. A part of him should’ve known she was a liar. He should have known that out of everyone is was Eda who he could trust. He should have wanted to remember her and it killed him that he ran away because he was too afraid of feeling something real. 

“You listen to me, Serkan.” Eda cupped his face in her hands, her body pressing against his. “You are not broken. Your bruised and you have scars but they do not define you.” She moved her right hand to his chest, resting it over his heart. “This is what defines you. Your mind forgot me but your heart didn’t. It has always known you are mine and I am yours. We deserve to be happy. Don’t take that from us.” 

“I don’t have the right to be happy with you after how I treated you.” Tears filled Serkan’s eyes. “I don’t want to cause you any more pain.” he gently took her hand off his face and stepped back making her hands fall to his side. 

“Then stop this right now,” Eda demanded. “Hearing you say you can’t be with me is hurting me. It’s like a knife to my chest,” her lashes grew wet with unshed tears. 

“Eda.” Serkan's eyes shut, unable to take the anguish in her eyes. 

“No, look at me!” Eda demanded and Serkans’ eyes snapped open. “You don’t get to make this decision for the both of us. You don’t get to walk away because things are messy! I love you Serkan and unless you tell me you don’t love me anymore, I’m not gonna let this be the end for us.” 

“Of, course I love you. I love you with every drop of blood, every bone, every cell, every fiber in my being. I am always going to love you. No matter what but you yourself once said sometimes love is not enough.” 

“I also believe our love is worth fighting for, don’t you?” Eda couldn’t be the only one fighting for them. She needed him to do the same. 

“Yes, absolutely but how do we move forward? How do I live with the mistakes I’ve made? How could you possibly forgive me for my cruelty, the pain I have caused you?” 

Eda hated the anguish in his voice. It matched the pain he had caused in her chest ever she saw him with Selin. 

Eda moved forward without warning, pressing her front against his, her hands sinking into his hair, and pulled him down to her, crushing her mouth against his. 

Serkan melted against her automatically, his hands coming around her waist, wrapping his self around her as he opened his lips to her seeking tongue, the kiss deepening. 

Eda swallowed Serkan’s every breath, her heart pounded in her chest when she pulled back to stare into his eyes. “We will get through this like we have everything else. Together. We move forward because it’s all we can do. Let’s leave the pain in the past. Your right you have made mistakes and you were cruel and mean and you broke my heart repeatedly but we can move past this. I know we can because you kept your promise to me.” 

“What promise?” he asked as he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, his thumb caressing her earlobe. 

“You came back and you fell in love with me without your memories just like you said you would.” Eda smiled brightly. 

“How anyone could not fall in love with you is beyond my understanding. I want to do what’s right and I know after everything I put you through you, you should be the one walking away but, having you in my arms, feeling you against me, I know I can’t do it. God, help me, I can’t let you go. I love you too damn much and I can’t breathe when you’re not here.” 

“I told you Serkan I will be the breath you breathe.” Eda reached up to cup his jaw. 

“No, you’re so much more than that.” Serkan moved forward his lips brushing hers. “You are everything to me, my fairy girl, my stars, my love, the other half of my soul, my life. Eda, for me you are my everything.”

Tears filled Eda’s eyes. “It’s the same for me,”

“God, I love you so much, it overwhelms me.” Serkan’s mouth closed over her in an all-consuming kiss. 

He may not deserve Eda but he was damn well going to do everything in his power to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on having this post a few hours earlier but I feel like crap and ended up falling asleep. My health has turned against me and well, I didn't feel like being productive at all. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this.

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will be shorter than others. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you think certain prompts deserve a second chapter.


End file.
